El objetivo ¿Lo es todo?
by kta.iso
Summary: Ino, luego de muchos fracasos recientes, se replantea su nombre de ninja. Un sueño y una nueva técnica, la harán realizar un viaje, en el cual, no sólo encontrará la fuerza y superación que busca. SaixIno
1. Así comienza la búsqueda

El objetivo ¿lo es todo

El objetivo ¿lo es todo?

**Importante**: He vuelto a subir esta historia, ya que tuve algunos problemas con la cuenta y no aparecía nada en los primeros cinco capítulos del fic, o sea, no se podía leer. Ojalá que se arregle con la medida de re-subir que he adoptado, en fin, vamos al fic.Ambientado en un futuro no tan lejano de Naruto Shippuden.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 1: "Así comienza la búsqueda"

Los chicos que conformaban el equipo diez, caminaban a paso lento por las calles de Konoha, bastante ensimismados y con mucha rabia interior.

Habían fallado, sí, ellos no lograron acabar la misión con éxito. "¿Cómo? Si era tan simple" pensaban los tres integrantes a la vez, en una especie de sincronización.

¿En qué consistía la misión? En traer unos pergaminos con jutsus sumamente poderosos, pero a la vez, increíblemente destructivos, no debían caer en malas manos o sería un caos.

Se oye fácil, sobretodo para ninjas experimentados e inteligentes como ellos, no iban a errar en ningún movimiento. Luego de tomar los objetos deseados, todo se complicó de una manera extrema, cuando aparecieron cantidades colosales de ninjas y guerreros, como si ya supieran de mucho antes que ellos iban a ir a buscar esos pergaminos. Ni siquiera Chouji hubiera podido derribarlos con su Nikudan Sensha, eran demasiados; Shikamaru pensaba, pero extraordinariamente, el genio no encontró solución, no podían solos ellos tres contra miles y miles de personajes que los iban a asesinar si se distraían, el problema era que no podían dejar los pergaminos, que dicho sea de paso, los cargaba Ino, quien estaba perdiendo mucho chakra combatiendo fieramente con los que se le ponían en frente.

La única forma de salir con vida era el escape, cosa muy poco posible, pero había que intentarlo. Shikamaru, usando su Kagemane No Jutsu, inmovilizó a algunos, reduciendo la cantidad de atacantes. Hizo una señal sólo conocida por su equipo, tanto Chouji como Ino, siguieron el plan de retirada del Nara, acabaron rápidamente con los pocos que podían moverse, aclarando, que éstos eran los más lejanos. Cuando pasaron los cinco minutos de técnica, Shikamaru hizo una increíble maniobra de desaparición dejando confundidos a todos, mientras él volvía con su equipo.

Hasta ese minuto, todo iba bien, sólo debían regresar a la aldea. El problema radicó en que uno de los enemigos, supo la estratagema hecha y no cayó en la trampa. Rápidamente fue al cargamento de la chica, mientras el equipo diez saltaba de árbol en árbol, el ninja logró hacer que Ino perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, dejándose una fea herida en la rodilla. El veloz movimiento del ninja enemigo impedía a los chicos actuar con sus técnicas, pero lo persiguieron, no sin antes resguardar a su compañera herida.

Ino, no se podía mover; irritada, le gritó a sus compañeros ir detrás del pergamino y que no se preocuparan de ella.

Chouji y Shikamaru, alcanzaron al enemigo, pero en medio de la que iba a ser una batalla, el desconocido ninja expulsó una gran cantidad de chakra en una forma cúbica que chocó contra todos los pergaminos, desintegrándolos por completo, sin dejar rastro de ellos, algo así como un Rasengan. Con la explosión no quedó nada en ese escenario, sólo unos derrotados y decepcionados chicos del equipo diez.

Hubo que caminar dos días para regresar a la aldea, al llegar, el reproche de la Godaime Tsunade no pudo ser más duro

- No puedo creer que ustedes hayan fallado una misión tan importante como ésta, ustedes eran los más capacitados para este tipo de trabajos, debería bajarles el rango de ninja o incluso quitarles ese título – La Hokage era seca como una hoja de otoño - Pero lo único rescatable es que ya no están esos pergaminos, nadie más los volverá a poseer ni para mal, ni para bien. Retírense, por favor

Y ahora, sólo quedaba caminar, aunque a Ino le costaba un poco todavía. El silencio era el rey hasta que la Yamanaka demostró su ira

- ¡Maldición! La Hokage tiene razón ¿Cómo fallamos?, somos un muy buen equipo, ¿Qué nos pasó, maldita sea? – No obtuvo respuesta – ¿Acaso están sordos? Hice una pregunta.

El Nara, aunque la rabia lo carcomía por dentro, intentó ser lo más educado posible en su respuesta – Todos tuvimos algo de culpa, no supimos utilizar nuestras técnicas en los momentos más requeridos, pero seré sincero, si ese ninja no te hubiera herido y no hubieras caído, lo más probable es que cuando lo alcanzamos, yo utilizaría mi Kagemane No Jutsu para inmovilizarlo, mientras Chouji lo distraía dándole batalla y tú podrías haber usado tu Shintenshin No Jutsu y hubiéramos recuperado los pergaminos, teniendo el control de su cuerpo – Realmente, Shikamaru no le quería echar la culpa a nadie, pero tenía clara la realidad del asunto y no podía cambiarla.

A la rubia, aquella respuesta se le quedó en la mente; para variar, la equivocación, la debilidad, etc. Estaba siendo parte de ella, ¿Por qué siempre Yamanaka Ino? Al llegar a su casa, no quiso saludar a nadie y encerrarse en su cuarto para simplemente desquitarse con todo lo que tenía adelante, por lo tanto, su cuarto quedó hecho un asco, después de eso se curó la herida de la rodilla.

"¿Cuándo será el día en que yo no sea la débil?" pensaba la chica triste, para más remate, recordaba todas esas ocasiones en que ella no había hecho nada, no luchó, ni siquiera usó su barrera de sangre "¿De qué me sirve esta técnica sino es para espiar y ni siquiera?, de nada", se acordó de las veces en que sus compañeros casi daban la vida por ella, sin importar la misión ¿y ella? "Nada, para lo único que sirvo es para vender flores", pensando en estas cosas, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

_- Creo que aquí es – decía una voz, dirigiéndose a un suelo un poco quebrado – Sí, no me puedo equivocar, aquí es._

- ¡Hija! Despierta, debes ir a entrenar – Ino hizo caso a la voz de su madre, más bien desganada, "¿De qué me sirve entrenar si soy una chica débil?", la chica suspiró "Pero soy más fuerte de Sakura-frentona", de esta manera se animó un poco, luego de bañarse y vestirse, ordenó el desastre que era su habitación, por la rabia descargada del día anterior y fue a lo que sería su ejercicio diario.

Mientras la rubia caminaba hacia su destino; el recuerdo del fallo en la misión la atormentaba, pero a la vez, la instaba a mejorar, ella ya no quería ser la débil, anhelaba más protagonismo en las batallas, demostrar que sí era fuerte, no iba a ser la chica a la que tienen que proteger, hacer ver que ella era Yamanaka Ino y que podía estar al mismo nivel que cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Con esta nueva motivación, el ánimo de Ino subió, al igual que sus aspiraciones, iba a entrenar más duramente, no importaba el daño que se provocaría, total ella siempre era bella. En un lapso de tiempo en que se metió en su mente, chocó con alguien que le reafirmaría su teoría con el sólo hecho de llamarla

- Buenos días, belleza – dijo un ojinegro, educadamente, con una sonrisa que no denotaba ningún sentimiento

- Buenos días, Sai – respondió la chica un poco sonrojada, todavía no se acostumbraba a que alguien le dijera así, pero le era agradable - ¿Cómo estás?

- Igual que siempre, gracias ¿y tú?

- Bien… - el tono no era el más convencido, a lo que Sai demostró un tipo de consternación, según un libro que había leído, cuando la gente estaba bien, sonreía abiertamente o irradiaba alegría, pero la rubia no tenía ninguna de estas características. Ino se dio cuenta que el chico se fijaba de manera penetrante en ella, por lo que decidió zafarse de la que empezaba a ser una incómoda situación para ella – Eh, Sai debo ir a entrenar, nos vemos más tarde

- Adiós – se despidió él, de la misma manera de la que saludó.

La Yamanaka volvió a su trayecto, "Debo apresurarme, he caminado muy lento y más encima choqué con Sai. ¿Por qué me habrá mirado así?, algo de mí le habrá llamado la atención, me imagino y la otra pregunta es ¿Por qué sentí incomodidad y nerviosismo?, Ino, vuelve al tema central, estás retrasada, qué idiota pensar de esta manera en él, sólo son situaciones cotidianas".

Al llegar a su destino, que era un claro en el bosque, vio a Chouji y a Shikamaru, quienes la esperaban

- Hoy quiero entrenar sola, así que me iré por ahí – dijo la chica con su típico tono autoritario. Shikamaru hizo una expresión de aburrimiento y Chouji, mientras comía una papa frita, sólo miró a Ino irse.

Se hizo mediodía, la Yamanaka, usaba todas sus fuerzas en cada movimiento que hacía, en este momento, entrenaba su taijutsu, contra un árbol antiguo, pero resistente. Por efímeros minutos, la chica sentía tener más fuerza de lo normal, pero no le dio importancia. En ese momento, al aterrizar en el suelo, tras haber rebotado del árbol, en el piso se dejó ver una rotura con un brillo violáceo, lo que despertó la curiosidad en Ino, quien se acercó lentamente a la quebrada superficie, de la nada se acordó de su sueño, observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era el mismo lugar que había soñado

- Creo que aquí es, sí, no me puedo equivocar, aquí es donde yo estaba en mi sueño – ella miró que había un pequeño pergamino enterrado en ese hoyo, rápidamente lo sacó, lo abrió descuidadamente y lo extendió sobre el suelo.

En él se hallaba escrito unas palabras, a lo que la chica pronunció: Shibö No Kösen. De la nada aparecieron, encima del papel, dos sables de mediano tamaño, posicionados formando una "X", iluminados por la luz morada que poco a poco iba atenuándose hasta extinguirse.

- Vaya, no era la gran cosa, pero estos sables me pueden servir – Ino, al querer tomar las armas, hubo una especie de repulsión por parte de éstas

- Si no respetas a objetos tan valiosos como aquellos, no los podrás utilizar – dijo una voz femenina que provenía del pergamino

- ¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres decir? – Un gas proveniente del papel tomó forma femenina, era una mujer adulta bastante normal físicamente. Ésta miró a Ino con superioridad

- No tengo nombre, digamos que soy el espíritu de estos sables y te digo que debes mostrarles más respeto si quieres usarlos

- Pero si sólo son armas, está bien que haya que cuidarlas y eso, pero nada más

- Si piensas así, no podría permitir que te lleves los sables

- ¿Por qué son tan importantes? – Quiso saber una interesada Ino

- Porque son letales si se logra sacar el Shibö No Kösen de su interior, mientras tanto sirven como armas típicas como espadas y otros de la misma naturaleza

- ¿Qué es el Shibö No Kösen?

- Es un ataque letal que requiere una gran concentración de chakra en los sables, de los cuales resultará un rayo de luz ofensivo, lento o rápido, según la concentración de chakra en los sables, mientras más le hayas agregado a tus armas, más rápido y mortal es

- ¿Cómo podría yo utilizarlas?

- Tu nivel está bien para práctica, pero a tu mentalidad le falta mucho por conocer, la única manera de que obtengas estas armas es derrotándome en menos de treinta minutos y te aseguro que el taijutsu no sirve – Ino no sabía si luchar por esas armas, pero sus aspiraciones le decían que si se hacía con ellas podría alcanzar sus metas, así que decidió combatir.

Ino, rápidamente saca un kunai, adjuntándolo con un sello explosivo, sin que la mujer con quien luchaba se diera cuenta para realizar un Bakuretsufuu. El espíritu femenino lo esquivó con sorprendente facilidad e hizo unos sellos increíblemente rápidos

- Shikakyu No Jutsu – El ser se volvió una bestia parecida a una pantera y atacó a Ino velozmente, impidiendo el esquive, produciéndole un grave daño en su cuerpo, ésta se dio cuenta tardíamente que aquella mujer no era para nada débil. Se levantó y corrió hacia su oponente para realizar un Tokken, pero simplemente la atravesó, al final terminó chocando contra un árbol

- Te dije que el taijutsu no funciona, definitivamente no estás a mi altura así que no perderé más mi tiempo – realizó sellos con la misma rapidez que la vez anterior - ¡Satsugaite No Jutsu! – Dirigió su ataque de lleno al cuerpo de la rubia, que de repente desapareció - ¿¡Era un Henge No Jutsu!? 

- ¡Shinranshin No Jutsu! – Ino entró en la mente del contrincante y la manejó gastando todo poder del espíritu dejándolo fuera de combate.

Luego, la chica volvió a su maltrecho cuerpo muy cansada, pero aún podía mantenerse en pie; nunca creyó que podía haber creado semejante estrategia "Shikamaru, tienes competencia, ¡ja!"

- Yamanaka Ino – se oyó – Has podido derrotarme de una manera que no esperaba y rápidamente, como estaba condicionado. Ahora te has ganado los sables – A la rubia se le iluminó el rostro – Pero, no puedes quedarte en Konoha, debes partir, para poder sacar el Shibö No Kösen de estas armas. La experiencia es vital, sobretodo con el propósito que te has impuesto ahora

- ¿Cómo sabes acerca de…?

- Lo que importa es empezar a cumplir el objetivo, debes empezar desde ahora, pero dejaré que te recuperes

- ¿Qué pasaría si no me fuera?

- Dos cosas: primero, no cumplirías nada y los sables no funcionarán en su totalidad; segundo, al paso del tiempo si el portador no tiene la experiencia suficiente para las armas, éstas lo matarán y buscarán a alguien nuevo. Lo que sí, llega un minuto en que el portador llega al grado de madurez y poder suficiente para permitirse volver a casa

- No tengo opción por lo que veo

- En el momento que deseaste la superación, no es sólo el aumento de poder, sino que también es el equilibrio del espíritu, por eso a las armas se les debe respetar, porque luego de un tiempo, éstas se vuelven parte de uno mismo. Cuando alcances el Shibö No Kösen, sólo habrás alcanzado un punto del objetivo, tú puedes Ino – dijo la mujer simpáticamente desapareciendo en el pergamino

- ¡Claro que puedo! – la chica pensó que ésta era la oportunidad que necesitaba, aunque un poco obligada, debía tomarla. 

Hola!! ¿Cómo les va? Ojalá bien, yo acabo de salir de vacaciones, y aquí les vengo con un nuevo fic, la verdad hace tiempo quería hacer un SaiXIno, pero también uno con más acción, así que se me ocurrió algo como esto. Aunque puede parecer un poco aburrido el primer capítulo, la historia, a mi parecer, no está tan mala .U  
Bueno, ojalá dejen reviews, ayudándome a mejorar la historia, si encuentran errores demasiado notorios (OoC por ejemplo, que es en lo que siempre me caigo xD) por favor háganmelos saber.

Aclaración con respecto a las técnicas:

Nikudan Sensha: Es aquella técnica en la cual Chouji rueda contra el enemigo  
Kagemane No Jutsu: La ultra-reconocida técnica de Shikamaru en la cual conecta su sombra con la del enemigo y lo inmoviliza  
Shintenshin No Jutsu: técnica de Ino, en la cual cambia su cuerpo con el enemigo  
Bakuretsufuu: Son los sellos explosivos

Shikakyu No Jutsu: El atacante adquiere formas físicas de una bestia tales como garras, colmillos, etc.  
Tokken: Es un placaje  
Satsugaite No Jutsu: Es un ataque mortal que destruye todas las células del cuerpo, provocando la muerte  
Henge No Jutsu: Permite al ninja transformarse en algo para despistar  
Shinranshin No Jutsu: Crea un sello para centrarse en el enemigo y controlar su mente

Haber, el Shibö No Kösen quiere decir: Rayo de luz de la mortalidad (o por lo menos lo que TRATA de decir .U) he ahí su forma de actuar.

Ojo: NO quiero convertir a Ino en una Mary Sue (puaj! De hecho detesto a las Mary Sue xD), pero la haré protagonista de un proceso de maduración, por ende puede llegar a alterar un poco su personalidad (no exageradamente, claro está)

Ya me alargué, cuidence mucho y reitero: Dejen reviews por favor  
me hace mucha ilusión

Kta 


	2. Adiós, Konoha

Capítulo 2: Adiós, Konoha

Capítulo 2: Adiós, Konoha

Ino decidió no comentar el acontecimiento que le ocurrió. Pasaron dos días y la chica estaba entusiasmada con su viaje, pero le daba un poco de tristeza dejar su natal Konoha.

Pero empezó a pensar un poco en lo que tenía que hacer para irse. Primero, debía consultar a sus padres, pero ella ya era mayor de edad, así que sólo debía avisar; segundo, preguntar a la Hokage. También debía aprender a usar los sables como armas normales, ya que no tenía idea de cómo sacar el Shibö No Kösen, no le servirían si no sabe ni siquiera la manera en que se toman. "Bien, piensa Ino ¿Cómo le harás con el permiso?, ¿Qué le dirás a Tsunade?". A la chica no se le ocurría una explicación convincente; ella no quería comentarle a la Godaime sobre su situación en su totalidad. Aunque si fuera algo menos delicado, andaría por las calles exclamando tener poderes nuevos.

"Estoy cerca de la Hokage, le iré a preguntar", Ino se dirigió al despacho de Tsunade, a paso decidido, al llegar tocó la puerta

- Disculpe, señorita Tsunade – La Yamanaka vio que la Godaime no estaba sola

- Hola Ino-cerda, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó una pelirrosa

- No te importa, Sakura-frentona, sólo vengo a hablar con la Hokage

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Ino?

- Ehh… ¿Puede ser a solas? – Dijo la chica mirando a Sakura

- Claro, Sakura, por favor 

- Sí - Asintió la aludida, respetuosamente, saliendo de allí

- Ahora sí, Ino, habla rápido

- Bien, lo que pasa es que yo… vengo a pedir un permiso para salir de la aldea por un tiempo indefinido

- ¿Por qué razón?

- Lo que pasa es que me gustaría entrenar afuera, en otras superficies, ya sabe, luego de la fallida misión, sería conveniente conocer más técnicas y otras cosas. Creo que éso sólo lo conseguiré fuera de Konoha – Ino se auto-felicitó mentalmente. Le había salido una explicación concisa de una manera natural

- Es bastante convincente tu argumento, Ino – Contempló Tsunade, haciendo que la chica sonriera, casi prediciendo una victoria – Pero me temo que no puedo aceptar tu petición

- ¿¡Qué!?, ¿Por qué?

- Ino, ninjas de todas partes, desde que se derrotó a la organización Akatsuki, están volviéndose traidores de sus lugares natales, asesinando a todo aquel que se les cruce. Nuestra gente, la mayoría está en misión, de hecho, Sakura estaba aquí porque la mandé a una. Y Konoha no puede quedarse sin ninjas dentro de la aldea. Los alrededores se han vuelto muy peligrosos. Y así también, ganamos dinero para la manutención de nuestra villa – la Hokage se mostraba seria y con un poco de preocupación – Por lo tanto, no puedo dejarte ir

- Entiendo, gracias – Dijo Ino, decepcionada, retirándose del lugar.

Al salir, la Yamanaka, se sumió en sus pensamientos, llegando incluso a ignorar a su amiga pelirrosa, dejándola preocupada.

"No puede ser, ¿Qué haré? Sino salgo de aquí, no obtendré mi objetivo y estos sables me matarán" pensó Ino recordando a la mujer del pergamino

"…_si el portador no tiene la experiencia suficiente para las armas, éstas lo matarán y buscarán a alguien nuevo._"

"Maldita sea, debo partir. La única opción que queda es: el escape. Pero ¿Soy capaz de traicionar a Konoha por un objetivo?" Dudó Ino de sí misma "No quiero morir por no haber logrado lo que me propuse ¡No, no debe ser así! Me iré, sea como sea, la decisión se tomó en el momento en que tomaste la determinación. Ahora lo que falta es que alguien me enseñe a tomar los sables, ¿Quién usa espadas o ese tipo de cosas aquí? Creo que... no él no usa. ¡Vaya qué difícil! Es que si pensamos que esas armas no son propias de un ninja. Veamos…" a la rubia se le vino una imagen a la cabeza "Sai, él tiene una pequeña espada, pero ¿Cómo le pido sin que sospeche? No creo que deba preocuparme, Sai no se dará cuenta de lo que haré"

La chica se dirigió a la biblioteca, no halló lo que buscaba. Así que caminó y caminó por la aldea, preguntando a veces a algunas personas, sin óptimo resultado y no encontraba al ojinegro. Fue a las afueras de Konoha, ya sin esperanza. Se sentó para descansar un poco, en un pequeño monte que parecía un verdadero jardín, lleno de flores y con vista al cielo. Pensaba en lo difícil que era encontrar a una sola persona entre tantas.

Se recostó en el suave pasto y miró las nubes "¿Qué gracia tienen? En serio no entiendo qué les ve Shikamaru"  
Suspiró, definitivamente tendría que marcharse esta noche o a lo más tardar en la madrugada del día siguiente, lo peor era que partiría sin saber usar un sable "Tengo mi taijutsu, el ninjutsu y hasta un poco de genjutsu, así que con algo empezaré, no debo dejar toda mi fuerza depender de un arma ¿O sí?" Igual lo seguía lamentando

- ¡Oh Sai! ¿Dónde estarás? – Preguntó Ino a la nada, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que preguntaba

- Aquí estoy – Contestó un chico mirándola arrodillado a su lado

- ¡AH! – Gritó la rubia asustada, pero al reconocer la figura se calmó, pero sintió arder sus mejillas de vergüenza – No me des esos sustos, Sai – Dijo un poco molesta

- Lo siento, pero deberías estar más atenta, en fin, ¿Por qué me llamabas?

- ¿Te llamé? 

- Sí, dijiste "Oh Sai ¿Dónde estarás?" y creo que no hay otro Sai en la aldea que no sea yo – Sonrió de forma inerte el pelinegro

- Eh… ¡Ah sí! Es que te estaba buscando, porque… bueno, es que tú usas una espada, tengo entendido

- No mucho, pero sí

- Lo que pasa es que yo quiero aprender a usar un poco ésto – Ino, sacó de los estuches que tenía en su espalda, un solo sable. Sai, miró detenidamente la forma del arma

- ¿Me permites tomarlo, por favor? – La rubia le entregó el objeto al chico, que, a diferencia de ella, no hubo repulsión, por lo que pensó que él tenía suficiente experiencia y/o madurez para ello. "Pero si no siente nada, será la experiencia" – Mira, la forma en que se toma es ésta – Sai agarró firmemente el mango del arma – Te das cuenta que su filo una curvatura, bueno, es porque se usa para hacer cortes rápidamente de forma mortal sin que se quede incrustado en el cuerpo del enemigo – Ino respingó ante el comentario – Debes cuidar bien estos objetos, el sudor o la sangre hacen que la hoja de acero se quiebre o se altere de forma permanente

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto, Sai, si estas armas no son propias de ninjas?

- Uno no sabe si se puede encontrar en una batalla con una de éstas, generalmente, la usan los samuráis, de los cuales quedan pocos, pero sus armas son muy poderosas. Bueno, ¿Era éso?

- Eh, pues sí, gracias – La Yamanaka se sintió ignorante ante el ANBU y eso le molestó de sobremanera, no le gustaba quedar de tonta y menos frente un chico, aunque por otro lado, agradeció la ayuda – Gracias, pero de debo ir

- De nada, adiós, señorita belleza – Ino salió a paso apurado, dejando al pelinegro desconcertado, tratando de explicarse el comportamiento de la rubia tan apresurado "Es raro, no he leído algo que refleje este tipo de situaciones, en fin" Sai se fijó que todavía tenía el sable en su mano "No se lo devolví, se fue muy rápido, deberé buscarla"

Ino, rápidamente se dirigía a su casa, a preparar sus cosas para irse lo más pronto posible, además ya era casi de noche. Al llegar, saludó a su madre y padre y se encaminó a su cuarto.  
"Bien, debo elegir qué me llevaré. Por el dinero no me preocuparé, tengo ahorros de mucho tiempo y no me haría mal, hacerles favores a otras villas por un poco" Pensaba la chica al momento en que abría su closet. En él se veía muchísima ropa, parecida en tipo y en colores, la rubia sacó un montón, desordenadamente, ordenándola cuidadosamente dentro de una mochila bastante grande. Estuvo así por mucho tiempo, hasta que la llenó, no sólo con vestimenta, sino que también con artículos de aseo y comida, que había ido a buscar con algo de dificultad.

Ya estaba todo preparado, sólo quedaba la espera, no era tanta en todo caso, se la había pasado todo el día buscando a Sai, por ende, no llegó muy temprano a casa. Revisó si todo estaba bien, hasta que notó que faltaba un sable

- ¡Maldición, falta uno! – Exclamó Ino - ¿Dónde está, maldita sea? ¡Justo ahora! – La rubia buscó y rebuscó por todo el lugar "Quizás se cayó en alguna parte, que mala suerte la mía ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" Cuando escuchó un rayo caer y la tormenta desencadenarse "Si no encuentro ese sable… no quiero ni pensarlo"

Sai corría bajo la intensa lluvia, mojándose completamente, pero no le importaba, sólo tenía que buscar la casa de la Yamanaka, entregarle el arma y volver a casa, lo tomaba como una pequeña misión. Aunque, haber recorrido mitad de Konoha sin saber dónde está la casa que busca, corriendo, lo estaba agotando, por lo tanto se quiso sentar por un rato en un árbol alto.

Observó la villa detenidamente, desde esa altura y se fijó en que todo estaba oscuro a excepción de una habitación que expedía una luz y en su interior a una rubia mujer, con expresión angustiosa, que inconscientemente, se quedó mirando. El pelinegro sabía que, según lo que una vez, Sakura le había dicho, no era conveniente en una relación interpersonal, espiar a esa persona, pero por alguna extraña razón, le sentaba bien mirar a aquella chica, que, al principio, había pensado que era una superficial y no bonita, ahora, le decía belleza sin mentirle, simplemente se lo decía, tal vez, era superficial, tal vez no, éso lo vería con el tiempo.

El chico, ya revitalizado, dejando de lado sus meditaciones con respecto a Yamanaka Ino, fue a su ventana. A los ANBU se les enseñaba que, en cualquier caso, lo que se tenga que entregar, se le entrega al destinatario en sus propias manos. Fue así que Sai subió al pequeño balcón que daba a la habitación de Ino y golpeó la ventana suavemente.

Ella en medio de su desesperación, esperaba un milagro y cuando escuchó los pequeños toques a la ventana, creyó que su suerte cambiaría y no estaba tan equivocada

- ¿Sai?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Mírate! Estás todo mojado

- No importa, sólo vine a entregarte ésto – Le extendió el sable a la chica, venía en perfectas condiciones. A ella, con el solo hecho de saber que tenía las dos piezas en su poder, no podía estar más feliz

- ¡¡Gracias, Sai!! No sabes el peso que me has sacado de encima – Le sonrió abiertamente, pero cambió radicalmente a una de preocupada, claro está que lo disimuló – No te quedes ahí parado, estás muy empapado, ven aquí – Ino, agarró del brazo al chico y lo tiró hacia adentro – Quédate aquí, voy por unas toallas 

- Pero…

- Nada, te puedes resfriar y aquello no te haría apto para las misiones – La ojiazul sonrió triunfante, ya que no había ningún argumento válido contra éso, sobretodo si era para un miembro de la raíz ANBU. Rápidamente bajó a buscar los objetos, se dio cuenta que toda su casa estaba apagada, seguramente sus padres dormían.

El dibujante seguía ahí parado, observando su alrededor, la habitación era bastante normal para una chica, no era algo extravagante. El closet, un espejo, alguno que otro adorno y la cama. Se fijó en este último objeto, estaba bastante desordenado y había una mochila de gran tamaño, de esas que se usan para ir a la montaña y provisiones, ¿Para qué estaban esas cosas?, ¿Acaso Ino se iría?, estas interrogantes retumbaron en la mente de Sai. Le desagradó lo que experimentó en ese momento, era como un sentimiento, éso no podía ser, por más que se quisiera relacionar con la gente y entender sus actitudes, él ya no podía ser como aquellas personas, no, definitivamente, ya no podía.

En ese momento llegó, alegre, una sonrisa que hizo que él dejara de pensar en esas cosas

- Aquí están las toallas

- Gracias – Dijo Sai en el momento que se sacaba la parte de arriba de su vestimenta

- ¿Pe…pero qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Ino con un leve sonrojo

- Es que ésta es la parte del cuerpo que más tengo mojada – Respondió el chico de forma educada, mientras pasaba la toalla por su torso

- Dame tu…tu…- Titubeó la rubia apuntando el ropaje que él se había sacado, a lo que Sai obedeció, pasándole la prenda. Ella, fue a su baño a secar la ropa mojada con su secador de pelo. Estuvo así por bastante rato, un poco nerviosa, hasta que se podía decir que la prenda estaba lista

- Eh, Sai, toma 

- Gracias, otra vez, bueno me debo ir

- ¡Espera! Llévate un paraguas, o sino, no hubiera hecho falta secar nada – Le sonrió – Muchas gracias por el sable, cuídate mucho

- De nada, nos vemos – Se despidió el ANBU, saliendo por la ventana

- Sí…nos vemos – a Ino le dio una pena tremenda, el dejar Konoha no era fácil, pero debía hacerlo, algo la llamaba a descubrir el mundo, pero había mucho que la quería aquí, en su villa, ya no había marcha atrás. Al pasar las horas, era el minuto.

La caminata fue lenta, un poco triste, al igual que la noche que lloraba. Al llegar a las puertas de la villa, cayó en su mejilla, una pequeña lágrima, que quitó inmediatamente. "Por aquí también pasó Sasuke ¿Habrá sentido nostalgia?, quizás, ¿Regresará ahora que ya mató a su hermano?, tal vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera de aquí?, ¿Qué pasará conmigo?, lo que sea, pero volveré, ¡claro que sí!, es una promesa a ti, Konoha" Pensó melancólica, pero con esperanza "No veremos de nuevo"

He aquí el capítulo 2 de mi fic, muchas gracias a la gente que lo leyó y más aún a las que dejaron reviews

Bueno, aquí se supo un poco lo que Sai pensaba de Ino. Me costó bastante hacerlo, ya de por sí, personalidades así, es difícil mantenerlas en el canon.

Lo de los sables es verdad xD, lo investigué todo lo que pude jeje, sino visiten Wikipedia xD

Cuídense mucho  
Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo

Kta 


	3. El camino que empiezo

Capítulo 3: El camino que empiezo

Capítulo 3: El camino que empiezo

Ino, lentamente, caminaba por el bosque, que limitaba con Konoha. Todo era oscuridad y árboles, agregándose a ello la lluvia que no dejaba de caer y que incluso aumentaba en algunos momentos.

No sabía si era su imaginación el sentir sonidos que no fueran el golpe mojado a la tierra o tal vez, alguien la seguía. "Vamos, Ino, por algo saliste a esta hora, justamente para que nadie se diera cuenta", de repente, pensó en una contraparte para su propia afirmación "Pero en Konoha no son tontos, Tsunade quizá envió a alguien por mi actitud de esta tarde. Creo que me estoy preocupando demás, pero por cualquier cosa, apuraré mi paso" Y, efectivamente, la Yamanaka se apresuró y empezó a correr de forma silenciosa por los árboles, ya que en el suelo, había muchas pozas de agua.

La chica pasó varias horas corriendo, viendo cómo aclaraba la noche, pero sin dejar de llover. Se sintió desorientada, así que se subió a una rama de un altísimo árbol. No lograba ver a su villa, lo que le permitió saber que se había alejado lo suficiente para poder aminorar el paso. Al paso del tiempo, la rubia se agotó, por ende, tomó un descanso en una cueva. Era fría y vacía, pero la protegería del agua, aunque vistiera una capa impermeable.

"Estúpida lluvia, ¿Por qué no dejas de caer? No ves que deprimes" A Ino le molestaba que esa melancólica vista, le recordara su nostálgica partida de Konoha, porque ¡vaya que era nostálgica!, pensando en estas cosas, ella se durmió.

Amaneció entre nubes, que ahora desprendía ligeras gotas de agua. La rubia seguía durmiendo, sin saber que había llegado una pequeña niña, quien avisó a sus padres la presencia de un extraño.

Mientras, en Konoha, ya de muy temprano, se podía apreciar a ninjas yendo a misiones

- Bien, la misión es de rango B, ya que el asesino que buscan en sí, no es poderoso, pero tiene buena defensa, lo que puede causarles problemas, además su capacidad de camuflaje es tal, que pueden demorarse de un mes a un año

- ¡No te preocupes por eso vieja Tsunade!, pero una pregunta ¿Por qué me tiene que tocar con el idiota de Sai? – Preguntó Naruto apuntando al pelinegro

- Primero ¡No me digas vieja!, segundo, Sai es el más indicado para acompañarte según mi consideración – El rubio iba a protestar, pero la Hokage subió la voz en  
el último punto – Y-no-acepto-quejas, ¿Entendido?

- ¡Pero…! – En ese momento, la puerta se abrió violentamente, Yamanaka Inoichi entraba en escena, exasperado

- Godaime, ha pasado algo horrible, mi hija Ino no está por ninguna parte – Ante éso, todos se sorprendieron

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Se sorprendió la rubia - ¿Escapó de la villa?

- ¿Qué quiere decir con éso, Tsunade?

- Lo que pasa es que ayer, Ino me pidió el permiso para salir de Konoha por un tiempo indefinido, pero como ya sabes, la situación de ninjas por aquí es bastante mala, por lo tanto, no le concedí el permiso

- ¿Ino escapó, vieja? – Naruto estaba tan sorprendido como todos "Cuando Sakura se enteré, se va a poner muy mal" pensó apesadumbrado

- Por lo visto

- ¿Qué hacemos, Godaime?

- Pondré a algunos Jounnin en su búsqueda, no creo que esté lejos

A Sai, aquella interrupción era lo último que se esperaba y la noticia no le hizo mucha gracia, de hecho, no escuchaba lo que se hablaba en ese momento, solamente la frase "_Ino no está por ninguna parte_" era la que oía en su mente, sintió deseos de salir corriendo a buscarla "No, ahora hay una misión que cumplir, ésto no me ha sido asignado. ¿Por qué quiero ir por ella? ¿Qué me hace querer hacerlo?" el chico, por primera vez, dudaba de su capacidad de no sentir, de una manera verídica y confusa, que fue interrumpida con la voz de su compañero de misión

- ¡Oye! Debemos irnos ya – Rápidamente salieron de ahí – Nos tomará unos tres días en llegar a Kirigakure – Naruto se dio cuenta que Sai no estaba tomándole atención – ¿Me estás escuchando?

- No – Al Uzumaki le desagradó esa respuesta

- Bien, entonces, nos vemos en una hora más en la entrada de Konoha – Dijo el rubio pesadamente, yéndose por otro lado.

Ino despertó, bien descansada, bostezando muy cómoda en una gran cama… Un minuto ¿Una gran cama?

- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí? – Exclamó la rubia con cierto temor, buscó por la habitación sus cosas, no vio nada. Se empezó a desesperar, se levantó rápidamente "Por lo menos sigo con mi ropa" pensó, en el momento que vio un armario. Casi al instante lo abrió encontrándose con cobijas y accesorios de una mujer. En ese momento sintió la puerta corrediza abrirse, asustándola en demasía

- Cálmate, tranquila ¿Dormiste bien? – Habló una alta y pelirroja mujer adulta, mirando a la Yamanaka dulcemente

- Eh, sí, pero ¿Quién es usted? 

- Me llamo Kahô Nakira y soy la dueña de esta casa, mucho gusto

- Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, igualmente – La rubia aún no se convencía de la amabilidad de la extraña, aunque su cara decía que era alguien para confiar – Disculpe, pero me gustaría saber la manera en que llegué aquí

- Mi pequeña Rina te encontró en una cueva, con una mochila y un traje impermeable

- Pero ¿Por qué me trajeron a su casa? O sea, qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido una asesina o algo así

- ¿Lo eres?

- No

- Entonces da igual. Te trajimos porque tu carita estaba triste, según mi niña – Ino se sorprendió con esa respuesta, ¿Tanto se le notaba que extrañaba Konoha?

- Oh – Fue lo único que atinó decir la rubia

- Te tengo el baño preparado, por si gustas

- Claro, gracias

Nakira, condujo a Ino al cuarto de baño que estaba en el mismo piso que la habitación que ella había despertado, o sea, el segundo. Era especialmente grande, blanco y muy pulido, realmente, no parecía gente de poco dinero.

- Aquí te dejo ropa, para que te cambies, en un rato más vendré a buscar la que tienes puesta, para lavarla

- Gracias – Al quedarse sola, la chica se relajó, no pensó que encontraría tan rápidamente un alojamiento, con tantas comodidades y gratis.

Estuvo ahí por más de media hora, pero no fue de lo mejor, no podía sacarse el recuerdo del porqué había llegado a esa circunstancia, ya probablemente se habrían dado cuenta de su desaparición "Quizás cómo estarán". Para empezar a pasarlo mejor, se acordó de sus momentos con sus amigos de la aldea, rió en contadas oportunidades y deseó tener la experiencia necesaria pronto.

Al salir, se secó con una toalla, se vistió con una ropa que, por lo visto, la mujer había sacado de su mochila, ya que le pertenecía. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a una pequeña, que dedujo era Rina

- Hola – Saludó alegre la pequeña

- Hola

- Dormiste mucho, ya es casi hora de almorzar 

- Creo que sí – Ino vio que la niña tenía una amapola en su pelo, le recordó mucho a su floristería – ¿Te gusta esa flor que llevas en la cabeza?

- Sí, mucho

- ¿Sabías que tiene que ver con los sueños?

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo, cuando estaba en mi villa, atendía en una tienda de flores

- ¿Y sabes el significado de las flores? ¡Dímelos todos! – Dijo enérgica Rina. Aquel gesto despertó un instinto maternal en la Yamanaka, que le produjo una ternura infinita.

Así, la rubia trató de acordarse de todos los significados de las flores, sin saber que sus nuevas armas, brillaban un poco, la razón era que empezaba a experimentar nuevas cosas, por ende, experiencia.

Entrada la noche, Ino fue invitada a comer y conoció al dueño de la casa, su nombre era Kahô Kyöki. Era un hombre bastante raro para la chica

- Konoha ¿verdad? – Miró a la extraña fijamente, haciendo que ésta se tensara

- S…sí, señor

- ¿Por qué no estás en tu villa?

- Asuntos personales

- ¿Quieres ser más fuerte? – La rubia no supo cómo se enteró de aquello, se quedó en silencio, dejando que el hombre sacara sus conclusiones – Es normal que andes sola. A veces, para hacernos más fuertes u obtener experiencia, debemos alejarnos de todo lo conocido e ir más allá en solitario, así, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos, no hay nadie quien nos ayude, pero ya el hecho de haber conocido el estar solo, pasamos la prueba más difícil – Ésa explicación, hizo que Ino entendiera muchas cosas, entre ellas el porqué de dejar su villa, que era la que más le aquejaba

- Gracias – Susurró, sin que nadie escuchara, menos Kyöki, quien la miró de buena manera

La cena siguió animada por las mujeres de la casa y la Yamanaka se sintió en familia.

En otro lugar, había un campamento y dos ninjas, uno de ellos teniendo una cena en silencio

- Oye Sai – Empezó Naruto - ¿En serio no vas comer? 

- No, gracias 

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes – El rubio siguió con su comida, pero no le gustaba el mutismo que se formaba cuando se callaba, así que habló de lo primero que se le viniera a la mente – Me sorprendió eso de que Ino escapó de Konoha, ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? No le conocía ningún motivo. Me dio tanta pena cuando le conté a Sakura, estaba muy preocupada

- Es extraño, yo cuando estaba con ella, en su cuarto, no vi nada… - Fue interrumpido

- ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Ino? – Preguntó el Uzumaki en forma picarona 

- Nada de lo que seguramente estás pensando, sólo le fui a entregar algo que le pertenecía – Dijo Sai tranquilamente

- ¿Y no pasó nada?

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Naruto

- Olvídalo, digamos que fuiste el último en verla – El ojiazul dejó su entusiasmo para la misión

- Podríamos afirmarlo

Al otro día, muy temprano, la rubia se despedía de la familia que la había alojado esa noche, bastante revitalizada y alegre

- ¡Nos vemos!

- Adiós, señorita Ino – Contestó Nakira

A los pocos pasos, la chica vio pasar a tres ninjas que se dirigían a la casa de los Kahô, observó sus armas, dedujo que no iban con la mejor de las intenciones, así que pensó que ésta, sería su primera pelea, fuera de Konoha.

Corrió detrás de ellos, cuando miró que atacaron la casa con unos Bakuretsufuu, produciendo varias explosiones, cosa que provocó que los miembros que se encontraban ahí corrieran en dirección de escape.

Ino, sin ser descubierta, se introdujo en la casa, en un espacio cerrado que tenía un agujero que dejaba ver el living de la residencia. Tenía graves daños en su exterior, pero no tantas en el interior "Deben tener paredes blindadas o algo así, para resistir tanto" Pensaba la ojiazul, cuando vio a Rina correr a una especie de sótano

- ¡Oye! – Susurró la chica a la niña, quien la descubrió en su escondite y se metió también

- Señorita Ino, ¿Qué hace aquí? 

- Necesito pedirte un favor, te ayudaré a que esos tipos malos se vayan de aquí, pero primero debes decirme por qué están aquí

- No lo sé bien, parece que trabajan para alguien que no nos quiere mucho, porque mi papá no aceptó un trato de des…dejalo… desalojamiento – A la pequeña le costaba decir la palabra, pero le fue suficiente explicación a la Yamanaka

- Entiendo – Se escucharon unos pasos, lo que provocó que la pequeña Kahô, temblara – Mira, cálmate, si quieres que los hombres malos se vayan, debes ayudarme – Las dos observaron que uno de los ninjas llevaba a Nakira con él, usando la fuerza bruta y se detuvo al frente de la mirada de Ino "Es mi oportunidad" Pensó la rubia – Rina, escúchame muy bien a todo lo que te voy a decir, necesito que cuides mi cuerpo por un tiempo

- ¿Qué va a hacer, señorita?

- No te preocupes, pero por favor cuida de mi físico – De esta manera, la rubia, a través del hoyo, en el que se observaba al ninja parado, se concentró en el cuerpo de él, implorando que no se moviera, ni que Nakira se interpusiera - ¡Shintenshin No Justu! – El cuerpo de la chica se desmayó, impresionando a Rina

Mientras afuera, Ino logró posicionarse en el cuerpo del hombre, tensándolo y produciendo sorpresa por parte de la mujer

- Señora Nakira, soy yo Ino 

- ¿Ha enloquecido?

- No, es la técnica de mi familia, el Shintenshin No Jutsu, es algo largo de explicar y no tenemos tiempo, por cierto Rina está ahí, con mi cuerpo, vaya, vaya – Insistió la chica. La mujer le creyó y fue a encontrarse con su hija

Mientras, la rubia, ahora en cuerpo de un hombre, caminó en dirección a donde se encontraban los otros hombres. Al llegar, vio a Kyöki, amarrado, siendo atacado por aquellos tipos, quienes dejaron su labor para encarar al recién llegado

- Tardaste demasiado, en fin ¿Lograste sacarle algo a…? – Un chorro de sangre salió por la boca del hablante. Ino, gracias a la rapidez del cuerpo, logró concentrarse y ponerse detrás del emisor y atravesarlo con un kunai en un punto vital.

En ese minuto, el enemigo que quedaba, entendió que no era su compañero el que poseía ese cuerpo, así que lo atacó. La ninja, no tenía facilidades con ese cuerpo, era más pesado que el suyo y la rapidez era un fuerte que ella no podía controlar a menos que se concentrara, algo que definitivamente, no lograba hacer, esquivando kunais y shurikens.

- Sal del cuerpo de él, seas quien seas. ¡Haridoku! – Exclamó el hombre mientras lanzaba agujas con veneno. Una, con paralizador, rozó el codo de Ino, haciéndolo sangrar y a la vez que se hiciera más dificultoso su uso articular.

Mientras, el verdadero cuerpo de la chica también empezó a sangrar en el codo, asustando a las mujeres que lo cuidaban y tratando de curarlo con unas vendas que había en ese lugar, pero igual sangraba.

A Ino, cada vez se le hacía más difícil luchar con aquel individuo, no tenía idea de las técnicas que usaban ellos, por ende, sólo luchaba con taijutsu pero no podía mover bien el brazo, su contrincante era rápido y para rematar, el espíritu del portador original del cuerpo, se empezaba a remecer contra el de la chica, tratando de que saliera.

"El taijutsu de este sujeto no lo puedo controlar, ¿Qué hago?, si vuelvo a mi cuerpo, van a descubrir a Nakira y a Rina" Pensaba la chica, cuando miró a su enemigo hacer unos sellos

- ¡Suitaihou! – Las pozas de agua se unieron en forma de cañón en contra de la Yamanaka, dándole de lleno y debilitándola mucho, pero aún le quedaba algo para entregar. Debía utilizar la rapidez del cuerpo, al instante, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo, su espíritu ya estaba cansado – Voy a acabar contigo ¡Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu! – "Ésto se acabó, Ino" Pensó la rubia, cuando observó la gran masa de agua venir sobre ella, maldijo a la lluvia por eso.

Un gran impacto tuvo aquella técnica, arrastró unos pocos metros a la casa de los Kahô, increíblemente, Kyöki no había sido afectado, se encontraba detrás de un árbol, su suerte permitió que se desatara a tiempo, pero no entendía por qué uno de sus atacantes estaba combatiendo con su amigo.

El realizador de la técnica, jadeaba de cansancio, ya convencido de la victoria. Buscó el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo, estaba seguro de que la persona que lo poseía no habría resistido, por lo tanto, ya estaría fuera.

Cuando observó a lo lejos, la apariencia física de su acompañante, se acercó a él, en el momento que lo tocó, desapareció, sorprendiéndole, pero lo hizo aún más, en el instante que sintió su vida irse a otro lugar, todo por culpa de un Bunshin No Jutsu.

Sí, Ino sobrevivió, muy maltrecha, pero lo hizo, ganó su primera batalla fuera de Konoha y en solitario. Ya no podía seguir en ese cuerpo, en pocos momentos sería expulsada, así que fue con las mujeres Kahô, a recuperar su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó, vio que su físico estaba tan malherido como el cuerpo en el que se encontraba. En ese momento, sintió que alguien le había atravesado el hombro con una espada

- ¿Por qué está haciendo ésto por nosotros? – Exigió saber el hombre de la casa

- Soy Ino, señor… - Rina y Nakira corrieron a ver a su padre y esposo, respectivamente, cargando el cuerpo de la rubia, quien también había sufrido la herida infringida

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

- Kyöki, créele, ella es la señorita Ino

- Papá ella pidió que le cuidáramos su cuerpo, pero de repente empezó a sangrar y le salieron marcas. No sabemos qué… - La Yamanaka fue expulsada del cuerpo de enemigo, haciendo que cayera, por lo agotado y ella volvió a su físico original, tosiendo y botando sangre, agarró un kunai del contrincante y lo enterró en su espalda, matándolo casi al momento. Nakira le tapó los ojos a Rina.

- Señorita, nos debe una explicación – Pidió Kyöki

- Oye, primero debe sanarse – Le recriminó su esposa, llevándose a una Ino que casi se desmayaba

Luego de unas horas de cuidado intensivo, la chica se repuso de buena manera, estaba llena de vendas y otras cosas. Explicó la situación a la familia Kahô, acerca de su técnica y que ella había luchado contra aquel sujeto. El hombre de la casa, se disculpó, por haberla atravesado, sin saber. Al final, acordaron que se quedaría un día más.

Al día siguiente, estaba muy nublado, pero no llovía "Gracias al cielo", luego de su experiencia, que llueva no le puede ser de mucha ayuda.

- ¿A dónde te dirigirás ahora? – Preguntó Nakira a Ino

- No lo sé, pero debo aprender a manejar mis sables, necesito experiencia

- Te daré un dato, en Kirigakure, muchos usan espadas o sables como esos – Apuntó a las armas del Shibö No Kösen – Ahí, tengo entendido que enseñan en algunos lugares a usar este tipo de objetos, pero ten cuidado, esa aldea es peligrosa

- Muchas gracias, entonces iré a Kirigakure – Agradeció la rubia - ¿A cuánto queda de aquí? 

- Dos días y medio, dos días en llegar al puerto y medio en desembarcar y alcanzar la aldea

- De nuevo, gracias y adiós – La Yamanaka tomó su mochila y emprendió el viaje a Kirigakure.

Uff!! Hice récord en escribir, me demoré mucho en hacer este capítulo, ya que no soy dada a escribir batallas. ¿Cómo me quedó la lucha? Ojalá les haya gustado

He aquí la referencia a las técnicas

Haridoku: Agujas que tienen veneno, desde el más mortal hasta un simple paralizador  
Suitaihou: El ninja hace que el agua se ponga en forma de cañón para arrollar al enemigo  
Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu: Junta el agua en una especie de tsunami que va contra el enemigo

Otras referencias:

Kirigakure: Aldea de la Niebla (El nombre original es Kirigakure No Satö, que sería Aldea Oculta de la Niebla)  
Kyöki: Significa locura o demencia. Se lo di porque es como raro el hombre jejeje

Bueno, me despido, por favor dejen reviews, para saber sus opiniones. Acepto críticas constructivas (no flammes por favor)

Xau!  
Kta


	4. Nos volvemos a ver

Capítulo 4: Nos volvemos a ver

Capítulo 4: Nos volvemos a ver

Los dos días de viaje, fueron tranquilos para la Yamanaka, exceptuando una inoportuna situación en el segundo, fue asaltada por dos bandidos. No le lograron hacer nada, físicamente hablando, ya que Ino les dio batalla, pero pudieron robarle un par de provisiones.

La chica no había querido descansar, desde su salida de la casa de los Kahô, por lo tanto, cuando pidió el bote más barato que encontró, dada su situación económica, se durmió, casi de forma automática. Cuando despertó, pensó que seguía en su ensueño, ya que no veía nada, pero se dio cuenta que era la espesa niebla que se hacía presente. También sentía bastante frío, así que fue por su mochila a sacar algunas mantas.

Por otra parte, Naruto y Sai habían llegado a Kirigakure sin problemas mayores. Ellos se encontraban en búsqueda del asesino, de nombre Kaigara Ögi, a afueras de la villa. La mayor dificultad que tenían, era la densa niebla que acechaba a la aldea, ya que anulaba la visibilidad casi por completo. Por más que ya hubieran pasado por algunas situaciones con este tipo de ambiente, no estaban acostumbrados.

- ¡Maldita niebla, no veo nada! – Exclamó el rubio – Y para empeorar las cosas, el suelo está resbaloso. Ese asesino eligió la aldea más difícil para encontrarlo

- Eso es obvio si no quiere ser identificado, Naruto – Respondió su compañero de misión

- No fastidies, Sai. Eso ya lo sabía – Se mofó el Uzumaki. Cuando su suerte fue empeorando, ya que una fuerte lluvia, con ráfaga incluida, irrumpió en el lugar – Lo que nos faltaba, que empezara a llover. Qué invierno tan malo

- Oye, no podemos seguir así, si continuamos aquí, lo más probable es que nos enfermemos y no nos serviría para cumplir la misión, que al parecer, se tornará más larga de lo que pensamos

- Entonces, larguémonos de aquí, pronto – Dijo el ojiazul de forma apresurada

Volvieron a la aldea, no había nadie en las calles, gracias a las condiciones climáticas. Los shinobis llegaron a una pequeña propiedad que no pertenecía a nadie, pero que era utilizada para alojar a ninjas de otras localidades. Aunque no tenía grandísimos lujos, era reconfortable y cómoda para cualquier persona de todo estrato social y económico. Tenía lo que se necesitaba: una cocina, un baño, un comedor, una sala de estar y dos habitaciones.

Los chicos tenían un poco de frío, así que prendieron una pequeña estufa, que estaba en el living

- Qué comodidad – Dijo un alegre rubio – Oye, parece que este asesino está muy bien camuflado – Se dirigió a Sai

- Sí, yo creo que debemos apresurar nuestra búsqueda, quizá ya sabe que estamos intentando saber su ubicación y no se quedará aquí siempre. Sería conveniente abarcar un territorio más extenso de localización – Planeaba el pelinegro, casi de forma experta, mientras Naruto trataba de pensar cómo lograr aquello. Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza

- Hoy revisamos el lado sur ¿Cierto?, mañana dijimos que lo haríamos en el norte. Si tomamos en consideración que podría saber de nuestra existencia tras sus pasos, cambiará su escondite. Tengo una idea, ¿Te acuerdas que nos ofrecieron otra casa, en la zona norte? Uno de nosotros puede ir a vivir allá, revisar el lugar conjunto el lado este y como esta casa está en el lado sur, hacemos lo mismo pero en la dirección correspondiente – El Uzumaki sonrió orgullosamente de su idea

- Me parece bien que por primera vez en esta misión estás usando el cerebro, Naruto – Comentó el receptor de la idea, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara molesto

- Es una grandiosa idea, idiota, apuesto que a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido – El chico se cruzó de brazos

- Bueno, voy a ir a buscar mis cosas

- ¿Tú irás a la casa norte?

- Sí, pero pienso que deberíamos tener un punto de reunión, creo que sería bueno, en la plaza central de la aldea, cuando el sol se haya puesto completamente

- Bien, siempre y cuando se pueda ver la puesta de sol – Con el acuerdo hecho, Sai fue por sus pertenencias, que no eran tantas la verdad, por lo tanto eran de ligero peso.

Ino, cada vez estaba más ciega con la espesa niebla, de hecho, se estaba demorando más de lo que debía, más encima empezaba a llover. "No puede ser, ¿Por qué todas estas cosas me suceden a mí?" Se lamentaba, cuando oyó un ruido de arbustos. Se puso en guardia al instante, pero cuando vio un pequeño conejo salir de ellos, se calmó "Sólo era un animal, no seas paranoica, aunque los bordes de las aldeas, cada vez están más peligrosas. En fin, revisaré el mapa que me dio el tipo del bote, por última vez" Pensó la chica que se sentó en una roca mojada y abrió el mapa. Lo tuvo que acercar bastante a su cara para verlo bien, lo malo, es que definitivamente estaba desorientada, o sea, perdida.

La rubia estaba en eso, cuando escuchó un leve gemido de dolor y un "Ayuda" muy ligero. Inmediatamente, se levantó y corrió para socorrer al que pedía auxilio. Al llegar, encontró a cuatro campesinos, tres del género masculino y uno del femenino, atacando a un hombre, que yacía en el suelo casi muerto.

- ¡Oigan! – Llamó la Yamanaka - ¡Déjenlo en paz!

- No te metas, niñita – Le bramó uno de los hombres – Este tipo se lo merece

- No es justo, cuatro contra uno – Encaró Ino, de forma violenta

- Te dijimos que no te entrometieras – Esta vez, la mujer se acercó a la rubia con clara intención de agredirla con un rastrillo, que al parecer, estaba muy afilado. La ojiazul sacó unos kunais, tirándoselos rápidamente a la mujer, quien retrocedió, asustada

- Es… ¡Es una ninja, corran! – Los agresores se fueron a la velocidad de un rayo

"¿Temen a los ninjas? Qué cosa más extraña, seguramente no viven en algún lugar con ellos o han tenido malas experiencias. ¡Oh, cierto! La persona pedía ayuda", Ino se acercó con cautela al herido cuerpo del sujeto desconocido. Sacó algunas vendas y pomadas y se las untó cuidadosamente, el agua de lluvia ayudaba que no se infectaran las heridas profundas. Definitivamente, si ella no hubiera ayudado, ahora estaría muerto.

Pasaron algunas horas, antes de que el hombre despertara

- ¿Dónde están esos tipos que querían matarme? – Pronunció el individuo

- Se fueron – Contestó la rubia – Ahora dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kaigara Ögi ¿Y tú?

- Yamanaka Ino. Una última pregunta, para que descanses un poco ¿Por qué te querían matar?

- Porque hubo un accidente en su granja, en el cual, murieron muchos jóvenes y me tienen de principal sospechoso, simplemente, porque pasaba por ahí, no tenía cuartada y porque tengo conocimiento de shinobi – Dijo apesadumbrado el tipo

- Al parecer, ellos le temen a los ninjas

- Lo que pasa es que generalmente son atacados por ninjas contratados, ya que su ubicación cerca de un lago, bosque y suelos fértiles, lo hace un lugar excelente, económicamente hablando. Muchos quieren esas tierras

- Entiendo, bueno, ahora descansa

- No te preocupes, con tal que me pueda levantar del suelo, ya no hay más problemas – Sonrió Kaigara

- ¿En serio? – El hombre movió la cabeza afirmativamente, parándose y caminando a un árbol casi invisible, cuando empezó a hacer unos sellos, desapareciendo y susurrando un "Gracias"

Ino se sorprendió "La gente de aquí es muy extraña. Le hubiera preguntado cómo llegar a Kirigakure o si sabía usar espadas, en fin" Suspiró la chica para seguir con su camino hacia lo desconocido.

En otro lugar, debajo de la tierra, exactamente, una fortaleza, se hallaba un shinobi joven, que estaba impaciente, esperando a su maestro

- ¡Señor!, ¿Qué le pasó?

- Nada, ahora escúchame, me han visto

- ¿¡Pero cómo!? 

- Esos estúpidos granjeros me intentaron matar, me tomaron por sorpresa, pero llegó una chica que me curó, su nombre era Yamanaka Ino, por lo que vi, era de Konohagakure. Es extraño que no me haya reconocido, tal vez ella no esté con esos que me persiguen. Da igual, lo que quiero es que vayas y la mates, no puede decir o comentar por ahí que me ha visto, te será fácil reconocerla, es rubia con ojos azules y un ropaje impermeable y tiene cara de perdida ¿Entendiste, Eiji? – Mandó el Ögi

- Sí, señor Kaigara – De una manera instantánea, salió de la fortaleza subterránea

"¡Ay ya me cansé de caminar!" Pensó la Yamanaka, harta de no llegar nunca a destino "Estúpida niebla, no dejas ver nada y para empeorar las cosas, el suelo está resbaladizo, me he caído dos veces"

- ¡No llegaré nunca! – En ese minuto, una brisa congelante pasó a su lado, seguido de un mortal silencio, sólo la lluvia acompañaba con un leve ruido, los árboles estaban tiesos, ningún movimiento audible, cuando Ino sintió algo rozar su mejilla. Se la tocó y encontró su propia sangre al descubierto en su cara, cosa que le asustó de sobremanera. Empezó a mirar a todas direcciones, cuando escuchó en su cuello un sonido escalofriante 

- La vista no servirá – Sangre brotó de su hombro derecho, oculto debajo del traje impermeable y su ropa

- ¿¡Quién eres y por qué me atacas!? – Otro corte, pero esta vez en el hombro izquierdo

- No soy nadie y no tengo razón para hacerte algo, pero lo que importa es que lo hago, Yamanaka Ino

Ino moría de miedo, tanto por esa voz macabra, porque no sabía que pasaría con ella y el porqué sabía su nombre. Su viaje no podía terminar ahí, no por alguien a quien ni siquiera le dio lucha. En ese minuto, nuevas heridas le fueron provocadas, en sus dos piernas y en la espalda, cosa que la hizo caer. La ropa también se hacía pedazos y con ello, el agua de lluvia se introducía en el cuerpo de la chica.

A la rubia se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó sus sables y empezó a concentrarse, para detectar el chakra del individuo. Luego de aguantar varios cortes en los brazos, localizó la concentración de chakra del contrincante, lanzó un kunai a esa dirección y como lo había pensando, aquel pequeño ataque, haría que se moviera el enemigo. Rápidamente lanzó los dos sables al movimiento dejando una nula posibilidad de esquive, formándose una figura de chico joven a quien le habían clavado una parte de su ropaje a un árbol

- ¡Tú! – Apuntó Ino – Explica esta situación, antes de que te mate

- ¿De verdad crees poder hacerlo? – Se soltó del agarre de los sables, rasgando su ropa

- ¡No me subestimes!

- Deberías dejar de gritar y empezar a atacar – Aquel comentario hizo que la chica empezara a enojarse en serio

La rubia lanzó unos shurikens contra el chico, quien, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, los esquivó e hizo unos sellos, desapareciendo. La Yamanaka, ya no podía hacer lo mismo, pero ya sabía cómo defenderse de los cortes.

Desgraciadamente, la ojiazul había perdido sangre en demasía, cosa que alteraba su flujo de chakra a nivel celular y la mareaba, dejando su nivel de combate a uno muy pobre. Le dolía la cabeza ya de tanto pensar una estrategia, cuando, sin querer se cayó. Entendió entonces que el chico pelearía con ella sí o sí, pero su táctica era debilitar al enemigo antes de cualquier lucha.

Sintió una tremenda patada en su espalda, haciéndola vomitar sangre y caer definitivamente sin ningún tipo de fuerzas, perdía el conocimiento y la esperanza de seguir viva, sonrió y pensó "Estúpido Shibö No Kösen, mira lo que hiciste" Antes de, definitivamente, caer a cualquier lugar.

La oscuridad reinaba, pero empezaba a sentir su cuerpo otra vez, en su mundo ¿Así era la muerte? O ¿Había dormido mucho? No quería abrir los ojos, no sabía lo que vería, si un mundo lleno de huesos, el paraíso o el mismo lugar en el que fue atacada. De lo único que estaba segura, era que ciertos lugares de su cuerpo le dolían de una manera fatídica, ni siquiera se podía mover, esa patada había sido mortal para la normalidad de su físico.

Trató de recordar algo de ella, bueno, se acordaba de todo como Yamanaka Ino, cuando lo aceptó "A quién engaño, sigo viva, la pregunta es ¿Dónde estoy?"

Lentamente abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa, se encontraba en una habitación bastante cómoda "¡Vaya! Creo que ésto de despertar en lugares revitalizadores se hará costumbre" Pensó. Ella estaba en un gran futón, muy reconfortante.

Empezó a sentir frío. En ese momento se miró y se dio cuenta que no tenía su ropa, de la cintura para arriba, la vestimenta consistía de vendajes que la hacían parecer una momia, según su consideración.

Buscó con la mirada su mochila y la vio, se quiso levantar, pero su cuerpo estaba devastado, así que emitió un grito de dolor al sentirlo. "Parece que necesito descansar. Cielos, la espalda es el punto de máxima molestia"

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y ella se hizo la dormida. Escuchaba pasos acercarse, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no tenía idea quién podía ser su supuesto "Salvador"

- Sé que has despertado – A Ino se le hizo familiar esa voz. Muy despacio, abrió los ojos. Al reconocer al personaje que estaba a su lado, se sobresaltó

- Sa… ¿Sai?

- ¿Estás mejor? Me imagino que todavía te duele el cuerpo, esa patada que te dio ese sujeto si te hubiera dado en la columna, quizás no podrías caminar 

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? 

- Cuatro días, exactamente - La rubia no lo podía creer, bueno, en realidad no podía creer dos cosas. Primero ¿Sai era su salvador? Y segundo, la habían descubierto ¿Así terminaría todo?

El chico miraba fijamente a la Yamanaka y ésta, a su vez miraba a la nada. De alguna manera, estaba aliviado de haberla salvado de aquel tipo que estaba a punto de asesinarla. La verdad es que, por un momento, en medio de su batalla con él, quiso matarlo, pero se contuvo, ya que no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo, así que se limitó a salvar a Ino. Ahora verla aquí, pensó que, lo hacía, de alguna u otra manera, sonreír. Era una grata sensación.

Ella, entretanto, reflexionaba en cómo escapar del miembro de la raíz ANBU, sin ser notada, claro está que el título de Sai, la hacía pensar que su misión se tornaba más difícil. "¿Cómo lo lograré? No sé, pero lo haré en el instante que me pueda levantar"

- ¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó el ojinegro cortésmente. Era bueno saber el estado de la persona para mantener bien la relación, según él

- Sí, un po…un momento – Se observó la chica, mirando las vendas - ¿Dónde está mi ropa, Sai? – Su mirada se tornaba acusadora y de temer

- Te la saqué, porque estaba llena de sangre, pensé que no te gustaría sentirla. También la lavé – Dijo, de forma natural el chico 

- Entonces me viste…mis…mis – La furia Yamanaka ya se podía sentir en aire, recordándole al pelinegro, las peleas de Sakura y Naruto y cómo se ponía ésta. Ino estaba poniéndose peor que la pelirrosa en esas situaciones

- Procuré ver lo menos posible, para resguardar tu privacidad, pero no negaré que sí vi… - La chica, aún con el dolor extremo de su cuerpo, golpeó al dibujante de una manera brutal, que lo dejó estampado en el suelo. Volviendo rápidamente al futón 

- Eres un… ¡Un pervertido!, ¡Fuera de aquí!

- Pero… - Él, al ver la macabra mirada que le regalaba la Yamanaka, no tuvo otra opción de salir de ahí "Sólo le vi la espalda, no entiendo por qué me golpeó, en fin"

"Ese Sai, ¡Uy! Es un pervertido" Pensó la chica molesta "Definitivamente, cuando me recupere, me largaré de aquí, al instante. Por lo menos, me lavó la ropa" Ino empezó a reflexionar las cosas buenas que había hecho el pelinegro por ella "También me cuidó, me trajo a un cómodo lugar y…me salvó la vida" El cargo de conciencia afloró en ella "Está bien, sigue siendo un depravado, pero me permitió seguir con vida" Admitió "Algún día le devolveré el favor"

Al otro día, ya la Yamanaka podía moverse sólo un poco más, el dolor disminuyó bastante, en comparación a ayer. De repente, su compañero de casa, entró lentamente a la habitación

- ¿Estás enfadada, todavía? – Preguntó, era mejor hacerlo, que recibir otro golpe

- No, pero éso no quita que seas un orgiástico 

- Pero, señorita belleza, yo no soy dado a pasiones desenfrenadas

- No me importa lo que digas, ¿Qué quieres? 

- Me voy – Ante éso, Ino imaginó lo peor, se iría, ya no la cuidaría más, seguramente cuando volviera a verlo en Konoha la trataría peor que a un gusano, porque ella lo había denominado "Orgiástico", en fin, éso y muchas cosas negativas pasaron en la mente de la rubia y sólo una positiva: Podría irse sin problemas, pero ¿Y si Sai abría la boca? Ino tragó saliva, al pensar aquello

- ¿A dónde?

- Estoy en misión, buscamos a un asesino 

- ¿Buscamos? 

- Sí, con Naruto

- ¿Na…Naruto? – Aquello le llegó a Ino como un balde de agua fría ¿Otro más sabría de su existencia por estos lugares? - ¿Él vendrá aquí?

- No, él está en la casa sur

- Eh ¿Volverás? – La ojiazul ladeó su mirada, con sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas

- Sí, nos vemos en la noche – Sai rápidamente salió de ahí, en una nube de humo

"Está bien, si me quedo acostada aquí, después realmente me haré una inválida" La chica movió por un rato, sus extremidades superiores e inferiores, haciendo de vez en cuando, una mueca de dolor. Luego de un rato, pensó que ya sería bueno levantarse, aunque le costó en un principio, pudo sobreponerse a la molestia. Recorrió un poco la casa, buscando el baño.

Cuando lo encontró, se miró en el espejo que había y no pudo ver, según ella, estado más deplorable. Se limpió la cara y ordenó su cabello. Quiso tomar un baño, pero lo primero que debía hacer era buscar su ropa y sus cosas, en resumen, su mochila.

Miró en todos los cuartos: living, cocina, baño, comedor, su habitación, inclusive el patio. Sólo le quedaba el dormitorio de Sai. Cuando entró, se sintió invasora, pero en efecto, allí en un rincón se hallaba su sagrada pertenencia, muy ordenada. La trasladó a su cuarto y la revisó completamente. Sacó alguna ropa, artículos de higiene y se fue a bañar. "Realmente, sólo cuando pierdes algo, lo valoras" Reflexionó la rubia cuando ya se sentía limpia otra vez.

Pasó el día, bastante aburrida, ya que estaba sola y sin nada que hacer. Se cocinó almuerzo, salió algunas veces e hizo cosas de ociosos, tales como, el aseo. "Parezco dueña de casa esperando al marido" Suspiró, pero al instante rió con su pensamiento "¿Sai de marido? Ni hablar" Sonrió divertida, imaginándose una vida con aquel chico. La típica casita en un prado, con una valla blanca, todo lleno de flores de distintos colores. Ella en la puerta viendo llegar al pelinegro, que se acercaba para besarla en la boca "Ino, para éso, está bien que bromees con la mente, pero tiene ciertos límites ¿No?" Al final, toda su escena, le hizo gracia.

Anocheció, la chica cocinaba una cena, no sólo para ella "Seré considerada, pero él tendrá que lavar los platos" Sonrió maliciosa. En ese instante, entró Sai un poco magullado y con la ropa llena de polvo. Pasó sin decir nada, directamente a su habitación. Ino, se extraño de la actitud del chico "Ya volverá"

Y no estaba equivocada, él volvió

- Hola Sai

- Hola – Respondió educadamente – Veo que estás mejor

- Bueno, se puede decir que sí – Rió la rubia – Hice algo de comida ¿Te gustaría probar?

- Está bien, gracias – La cena fue silenciosa, a Ino le incomodó un poco y se acordó de algo "¿Le habrá dicho Sai a Naruto acerca de mi estadía aquí?"

- Oye, eh, ¿Naruto sabe que estoy aquí?

- No le dije

- Ah ¿Y cómo les fue en su búsqueda?

- No encontramos nada

- Qué mal – De nuevo volvió el mutismo, que luego de un rato fue roto

- Ino – Empezó el chico sin dejar de ver la comida - ¿Por qué huiste de Konoha?

- ¿Qué? – La Yamanaka se puso demasiado nerviosa

- ¿Por qué huiste de Konoha? – Repitió, casi de forma grabada. La chica dejó de lado el pan que comía y cambió su expresión a una seria "Quizás sea bueno contarle a alguien, sobretodo en estas condiciones"

- Te lo diré, pero me deberás esperar un momento – La interrogada fue en busca de los sables

Al poco tiempo después, Ino le contaba todo al chico, acerca del Shibö No Kösen. Él escuchaba atentamente lo que ella mencionaba. También le comentó de su viaje, la batalla en la residencia de los Kahô y cosas triviales.

- Por esta razón te había pedido que me enseñaras un poco del manejo de los sables, porque eres el único que usa ese tipo de armas – Ante ésto, Sai sólo hizo una expresión de entendimiento – Y… ¿Sabrán acerca de mi desaparición?

- En el momento que la Hokage nos daba la misión, llegó, al parecer, tu padre, informando que no estabas. La Godaime mandó a algunos ninjas a buscarte, ya que entendió, al instante, que habías escapado. No sé si todavía están detrás de ti – Ino suspiró un poco angustiada

- Sai, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que estoy aquí, ni siquiera dirás, si es que se da el caso, que me viste – Pidió la rubia casi en mandato, el pelinegro pensó que no había problema en no decirle a nadie, no era su objetivo ir por la chica, ni nada de eso, pero estaba siendo cómplice de alguien que estaba en categoría "Buscados" Significaba casi traidor. – Por favor – Ino tomó las dos manos de él, con mirada casi suplicante, cosa muy extraña en ella, ya que todo lo que hacía o pedía era con autoridad, pero siempre con compostura.

- De acuerdo, lo prometo – La chica le sonrió abiertamente y se abalanzó contra él para abrazarlo, de forma asfixiante

- ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!

- Eh…de nada – Respondió Sai recuperando el aire

- Bueno, me iré a dormir, tú lavas – Sonrió de manera maliciosa la chica 

- Claro

El día siguiente fue igual al que pasó, claro que Ino ya no sentía dolor en la espalda y sus heridas seguían cicatrizando de forma normal. El ojinegro salió a su misión como el día anterior. Todo siguió de la misma manera, pero ella tenía menos cosas para hacer. Hasta que anocheció y Sai apareció con su espada pequeña, enseñándosela a la rubia

- ¿Qué pretendes con esa cosa?

- Tú quieres aprender a usar esos sables. Si ya estás mejor, no veo inconveniente en entrenar un poco 

- ¿Ahora?, ¿Y dónde? Afuera está lleno de niebla y no se ve nada

- Sí, ahora y puede ser aquí adentro – Él empezó a mover algunas cosas, quedando así un espacio grande en forma de rectángulo

- Pero ¿No estás cansado?

- No – La Yamanaka fue por sus armas, por fin podría practicar y eso la alentaba mucho a seguir el objetivo que se había propuesto

Cuando volvió, su compañero de casa, le explicó algunos aspectos técnicos, también que este arte se le denominaba "Kenjutsu" y que era una práctica no sólo de combate, sino que también espiritual y mental. Ino quedó un poco confundida con esto último, pero lo entendió.

Luego, llegó la práctica bélica, a la rubia le costaba un poco manejar los dos sables, ya que hay una forma distinta de usar dos y usar sólo uno. Ino le exigió a Sai que le enseñara las dos maneras, a lo que él no se pudo negar, aunque sólo conociese lo básico de cada uno. La verdad era que no quería meterse en problemas con esa chica.

De ahí en adelante fueron los días parecidos, hasta que pasaron tres meses.

¡Actualizado! Por fin

Quiero agradecer mucho a la gente que lee y que deja reviews, me anima a continuar (ojo, no lo voy a dejar por no recibir comentarios, que no se malinterprete ¡je!)

En fin, creo, no sé si opinan lo mismo, que me excedí en el diálogo. Pero creo que ahí está bien.

Realmente, Wikipedia (y otras páginas web) me sirve mucho para la investigación del uso de sables.

Bueno, me retiro y ojalá les guste como va quedando la historia

Xau!!  
Kta 


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos encontrados

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos encontrados

Tres cortos meses pasaron, por lo menos para la Yamanaka fueron muy efímeros, los días se hacían humo cada vez que pasaban. Aunque, a veces, no le agradaba que su día fuera un poco rutinario, ya que, antes de que llegara Sai, no había nada que hacer, quizás entrenar sola, pero así no le gustaba.

Se había recuperado completamente, de la batalla con aquel sujeto, se podía mover normalmente, sin que le doliera nada. Sus heridas, por los cortes producidos, habían logrado terminar de cicatrizar de buena manera. No podía quejarse de su estado de salud.

Había aprendido a manejar decentemente los sables, no era una experta, pero por lo menos, daba pelea. Desgraciadamente, todavía no sacaba la técnica especial de esas armas.

Muchas veces se preguntaba el porqué, la razón por la cual no podía realizar el ataque "¿Qué me falta?" Era su cuestionamiento más recurrente. Procuraba no pensar demasiado en eso, porque la hacía sentir mal.

Ino pasaba siempre sola en la casa, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a que no recordara esa pregunta. Entrenar la despejaba, no, Sai la despejaba. Para ella, era cómoda su presencia, aunque a veces, era insufrible. Según la rubia, no sentir nada era prácticamente imposible, pero él podía y por eso mismo, no la entendía a ratos, cosa que la exasperaba. Pero al final, después de todo, era el único que le hacía compañía y que le enseñaba un poco, todos los días. En algunos momentos, la chica deseaba que no encontraran al asesino prontamente, para que se quedara allí, ya que cuando cumpliera su misión, ella volvería a estar sola.

Su plan de ocultamiento iba bien, Naruto aún no se enteraba de nada. Lo más cerca que lo vio, fue una vez que se paró en frente de la casa, cuando los dos chicos volvían de su búsqueda.

Ella, se ocultó en su habitación, rogando porque al Uzumaki no se le ocurriera quedarse a dormir. Porque en ese caso, no creía que el rubio aceptara dormir con el pelinegro ¿Qué quedaba? Que ella pasara la noche en uno de los closet gigantes que había en la sala de estar, cabe decir que eran muy espaciosos por dentro, pero aún así no lo iba a admitir.

No sabía si su maestro Asuma la cuidaba desde el cielo, pero sus ruegos resultaron y el "Invitado" Se retiró, para la suerte de la chica. Luego de eso, encaró a su amigo de casa (Porque ya eran amigos), de que cómo se le ocurría traer a Naruto, que la podía ver, en fin, ese tipo de sermón.

Ese había sido el acontecimiento más, cómo decirlo, interesante de los meses pasados, pero, los dos chicos habían estado sintiendo presencias extrañas, cerca de la casa. No lo habían comentado, pero estaban conscientes que debían cuidarse, sobretodo Ino, quien pasaba más en casa y también porque a ella la habían intentado matar anteriormente.

Era de noche, la kunoichi estaba entrenando un poco sus habilidades de Kenjutsu y su Ninjustu, pero se sentía aburrida. Así que agarró sus sables y concentró chakra y las puso en posición de "X" en frente de ella. Observó que las armas empezaron a brillar en un color violáceo, cosa que la hizo estar casi segura de que ya tenía suficiente experiencia para sacar la técnica y pronto volver a Konoha. Sonrió triunfante y exclamó:

- ¡Shibö No Kösen! – Los objetos aumentaron su intensidad de brillo, casi cegando a la chica, pero ella no quería dejar de ver, de repente, vio un espiral morado saliendo de las armas hasta la mitad, subió la potencia de su concentración, agotando mucho su físico. En ese momento, flaqueó su cuerpo y se apagó todo y solamente un pequeñito espiral salió, pero se convirtió en humo al solo contacto con el aire.

Ino se decepcionó bastante y se puso un poco triste, lentamente se puso de rodillas en el suelo, soltando los sables, amurrándose y volvió a hacerse la pregunta "¿Qué me falta?, ¿Acaso tengo que llegar a ser como Sai y no sentir nada para sacar esta técnica?" Suspiró y se convenció que podía seguir intentando, dándose ánimo, como siempre.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en la plaza central de Kirigakure, como todos los días. Estaba muy cansado, el lado sur tiene bastantes dificultades, accidentes naturales y todas esas cosas. Tenía algunos rasguños provocados por árboles y espinas, también estaba lleno de polvo.

Sai llegó con las mismas condiciones, al encuentro con el Uzumaki, decepcionado, se preguntaba que cómo era posible que todavía no encontraran a Kaigara. Cuando su compañero le habló:

- ¿Algo? – El dibujante simplemente negó con la cabeza – No sé si sirva pero vi a un chico con actitud sospechosa, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia, porque huyó

- ¿Cómo era él?

- Era como de quince años, tenía pelo castaño y usaba técnicas de desaparición, ¡Ah! Y también tenía varios objetos cortantes, que eran pequeños – Al pelinegro se le vino a la mente aquel chico con el que luchó cuando salvó a Ino, si es el mismo, ella podría decirles su experiencia con ese tipo.

Por un momento se le vino una idea que consideró loca, pero no menos posible, a la cabeza "Entonces, el hombre que salvó Ino de los granjeros, era Ögi Kaigara, por eso luego ese chico trató de matarla, porque ella lo había visto, quizás es un subordinado de él"

- Naruto – "Ino me va a matar, pero es por la misión" – Necesito que vengas a la casa norte – Ante esto, el rubio se extrañó

- ¿Qué te traes? – Sai empezó a caminar seguido por el shinobi hiperactivo

- Creo que el chico que viste, tiene que ver con lo que nosotros buscamos

- ¿En serio, cómo lo sabes?

- Ya verás

Y ambos se dirigieron a la residencia.

La Yamanaka, captó el chakra de Sai acercarse, pero no se percató del otro. Salió a recibirlo cuando, sorprendida gritó:

- ¡Naruto!

- ¿¡Ino!? – El rubio miró sorprendido a la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué huiste de Konoha?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Y qué demonios haces viviendo con Sai?

- Espera un momento, Naruto – Dijo el ojinegro, quien miraba de reojo a la rubia, que lo asesinaba con la mirada – Adentro hablamos

Todos entraron a la casa, bastante turbados, sobretodo el Uzumaki, jamás, en ningún pensamiento, imaginó encontrarse con la desaparecida de Konoha, en la casa que ocupaba su compañero de misión.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa, el rubio, se cruzó de brazos y exigió una explicación:

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Ino, estaba muda y realmente no entendía el porqué su amigo trajo a Naruto a la casa, la verdad sino fuera por la seriedad que se sentía en esa instancia, hubiera hecho un escándalo

- A ella – Sai apuntó a la kunoichi – La atacó el chico que tú viste – Tanto él como la joven se sorprendieron

- ¿Hablas del que me iba a matar? – Preguntó la Yamanaka curiosa

- Exacto, aunque necesito saber un dato solamente que afirme si lo que creo es correcto – Hizo una pausa - ¿Te acuerdas cómo se llamaba aquel sujeto que ayudaste, antes que te encontraras con ese tipo, si es que te dijo? – Miró fijamente a la rubia

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cómo quieres que me acuerde

- Podrías tratar ¿No? – Dijo el chico de los orbes azules, a lo que la chica lo miró feo

- Creo que se llamaba… algo de Ögi Kaigara, no me acuerdo bien -

- ¿¡Ögi Kaigara!? ¡Así se llama el asesino que buscamos! – Exclamó Naruto

Ino quedó sorprendida "¿Ayudé a un criminal? No lo puedo creer, entonces todo eso que me dijo, era él quien lo había causado, él hace que esos campesinos le teman a los ninjas" Descubrió "Por eso lo golpeaban. Y ese otro chico tiene que ser su amigo o su discípulo" La rubia quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, no tomó mucho en cuenta a ninguno de los dos. Sólo oyó algo de un plan o algo así. "¿Debería ayudar a Sai y a Naruto a capturar a ese criminal? Si lo hago, tal vez en Konoha no tengan tan mala apreciación de mí". 

Por mientras, el jinchuuriki le decía a su compañero, que la ubicación de ellos se centraba en el punto este y que se debía concentrar la búsqueda en ese lugar. Mientras el miembro de la raíz ANBU, le comentaba al hiperactivo chico la forma de combate del súbdito del asesino. Al terminar el tema, el rubio volvió a insistir con aquello que lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿Qué hace Ino aquí?

- Bien, ¿Me van a explicar qué hace ella aquí?

- Es una larga historia, Naruto – Contestó la rubia cansinamente

- Pues tengo tiempo

- Sai me salvó de ese tipo que ayuda al asesino que buscan y me trajo a esta casa, por eso estoy aquí

- Pero, no entiendo ¿Por qué huiste de la aldea?

- Tengo mis motivos

- Cuando la vieja Tsunade se ente…

- ¡No! – Interrumpió la Yamanaka – No se puede enterar, no se DEBE enterar

- Pero Ino, te catalogarán de traidora y después no podrás volver – Eso retumbó en la cabeza de la chica "¿No podré volver?" Pensó en forma sufrida – Hasta podrían mandar una patrulla que te persiga para matarte. Por los secretos de la aldea, tú sabes – Claro que lo sabía, sólo que no lo había aceptado, nunca pensó que estaría fuera de Konohagakure por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera había querido reflexionar acerca de nada que tuviera que ver con su villa

- Claro que lo sé, pero lo que pasa es que tengo que obtener experiencia y para ello debo entrenar y luchar...aunque lo último no lo haga mucho, he aprendido bastante

- ¿Y para qué necesitas experiencia?

- Para hacer nuevas técnicas – Los ojos del Uzumaki brillaron

- ¿¡Nuevas técnicas!?, ¿¡Cuáles!?

- Las que usaré contra ti si no te callas – Dijo la rubia mirando asesinamente al portador del Kyuubi, la verdad estaba cansada de tanto interrogatorio. Naruto, pensó que, tal vez, era mejor callarse, pero sí le responderían todas sus preguntas.

Después, el ojiazul pidió quedarse porque era demasiado tarde y la casa sur no quedaba, digamos, muy cerca. Otra razón era había gastado mucho chakra.

Ino ante esto, le exigió al rubio que durmiera en el closet gigante, pero Naruto se negó, apelando a que ella podía quedarse ahí porque debía tratar bien al invitado. La Yamanaka no aceptó la defensa del chico, iniciándose así, una discusión verbal, de quién dormía en el ropero. Pasó bastante rato y no llegaban a un acuerdo, mientras Sai los miraba en silencio, de repente los dos "Contrincantes" lo miraron, en una especie de sincronización.

- Sai, qué dices ¿Quién duerme en el closet? – preguntó la joven, asegurando una victoria en su mente

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué él tiene que decidir? – Exclamó el Uzumaki

- ¡Sólo quiero una opinión externa, así que silencio! – Dijo la rubia mirándolo pesadamente, recibiendo la misma expresión del chico, mientras el ojinegro no quería, ni le interesaba meterse en esa conversación, pero, para su desgracia, le estaban pidiendo la opinión

- Creo que, Ino debería dormir en el ropero, porque sino la hubiera encontrado, ella no estaría aquí y no tendríamos este problema – El rubio sonrió ante eso, pero la chica no se iba a dejar ganar

- Déjame decirte que me trajiste aquí, así que sí tenemos este problema y…

- ¿Por qué no duermes con Sai? No creo que te haga problema, si has estado tanto tiempo viviendo con él – Soltó Naruto de repente, a lo que la Yamanaka se sonrojó fuertemente y no pudo evitar que el rubio se diera cuenta – No te pongas roja, Ino – Se burló simpáticamente – No tiene que pasar nada malo

- ¡Claro que no! – Dicho esto, Ino empezó a ahorcar al rubio de forma maquiavélica

Luego de un rato, en el que ya había soltado al Uzumaki, la experta en Shintenshin No Jutsu, con todo su pesar, decidió que dormiría en el closet.

A mitad de la noche, ante la incomodidad y el insomnio, la rubia salió del ropero, quejándose mentalmente de molestias corporales óseas, por la posición en la que se encontraba en la simulada cama. Tenía un poco de frío, así que sacó la manta con la cual se tapaba en su ensueño y se la llevó con ella. Se sentó en una silla del comedor y empezó a recordar lo que dijo Sai, en su pelea con Naruto

- _Creo que, Ino debería dormir en el ropero, porque sino la hubiera encontrado, ella no estaría aquí y no tendríamos este problema_

"¿Eso tendrá un mensaje subliminal?" Se cuestionó la Yamanaka "Quizás quiera decir que soy un problema para él. ¡Maldición! Yo estaba segura que Sai me iba a dar la razón, somos amigos ¿No?" De repente, la chica recordó lo pasado en el tiempo que ella vivía allí con el pelinegro, ella si lo consideraba un amigo, incluso más. Enrojeció al revivir aquellos pensamientos suyos de algunas ocasiones, en las cuales, el chico no actuaba precisamente como "Amigo".

La rubia se levantó y decidió salir al antejardín. La niebla era espesa, como siempre, pero había más visibilidad "Tal vez, ya me acostumbré y ahora veo bien" se auto felicitó, la kunoichi.

Ella se sentó en el suelo, tapada con la cobija que había llevado y miró al nublado cielo, de hecho, no se veían muchas estrellas, pero aún así, le pareció una bella vista. Suspiró. Luego, observó sus costados, y contempló una figura a la lejanía. Estaba sentada en la base de un árbol y, al parecer, sostenía algo. A Ino, le dio curiosidad y se encaminó en la dirección donde se encontraba la misteriosa figura.

A la chica, ese silencio, que era quebrado, a veces, con el sonido del movimiento de los árboles, se le hizo un poco sepulcral, pero seguía su camino. Cuando llegó a destino, esa sombra la llamó

- ¿Ino? – La aludida se sentó al lado de ella, reconociendo la voz, de forma inmediata

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sai?

- Dibujo

- No creo que el paisaje, con la poca visibilidad que hay – Dijo la rubia, intentando sonar graciosa. Estaba un poco incómoda, sin saber la razón – Hace frío, ¿No crees?

- Sí, un poco – Contestó el chico, más concentrado en su dibujo, que en cualquier otra cosa

Silencio. Para la Yamanaka, cada vez, se sentía más incómoda, le molestaba esa desagradable sensación, ya que ni siquiera sabía el porqué de experimentarla. Por un momento, llegó a su mente una pregunta que le quería hacer al chico que estaba a su lado. Estuvo evaluando por mucho tiempo ese cuestionamiento, antes de atreverse a hacerlo

- Oye, ¿Me puedes contestar algo? – Sai hizo un sonido que sonaba como una afirmación – Bueno, eh, ¿Alguna vez te causé una molestia…? No, así no es la pregunta – Tomó aire y siguió - ¿Soy un problema, para ti?

- No, ¿Por qué? – El ANBU seguía enfrascado en su dibujo

- Sólo era una pregunta – Rió nerviosa la chica. Se sentía tonta, le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que no lo tenía, se quería ir de ahí y lo iba a hacer, pero antes que se parara o incluso dar indicios de levantamiento, el shinobi la llamó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica

- Sabes, tú jamás serías un problema para mí – La joven se sonrojó, sorprendida, pero lo que la asombró de sobremanera, era la sonrisa que le regalaba Sai, no era vacía, como siempre, al contrario, tenía un sentimiento. Se emocionó bastante, definitivamente, ese chico la hacía sonreír siempre.

Por curiosidad, la chica miró el cuaderno que tenía el pelinegro y se vio en él como un dibujo. Eso le bastó, para querer, inconscientemente, realizar la acción siguiente. Antes que el chico reaccionara, Ino lo besó de una forma rápida, que fue cambiando a una lenta y profunda, como si tratara de demostrar todo lo que tenía para él.

En primera instancia, Sai quedó paralizado, sin saber qué pasaba, ni qué hacer. Pero ese contacto tan cercano, le hacía bien, así que correspondió de la misma manera, abrazando a la chica por la cintura. Nunca pensó que experimentaría algo como lo que en ese minuto hacía, jamás imaginó que alguien le transmitiría ese tipo de cariño, que le provocaba volver a ser consciente de su propio corazón, porque en ese momento, él sí tenía corazón.

Pero como no todo es para siempre, aquella situación terminó abruptamente. La rubia apartó al chico con un empujón, levantándose rápidamente, muy nerviosa

- Yo, eh… lo siento, no, eh – Titubeó ella antes de salir corriendo, dejando al dibujante muy confundido y extrañado

Ino entró a la casa. Ahora no le molestaría nada dormir en el closet, incluso viviría ahí, con tal de no ver a Sai, ya que se moriría de vergüenza "¿Por qué hice eso? Muy bien, Ino, lo lograste, ahora con qué cara vas a mirar a Sai ¡Felicitaciones!" Se reprochaba ella misma, pero luego de un rato, reflexionó "Bueno, igual me gustó hacer eso y él no se negó. Tal vez me gusta, pero es distinto que los demás que me han gustado" Pensando en eso, se durmió.

Al otro día, luego del desayuno, Naruto y Sai se preparaban para irse, mientras que la rubia todavía dormía. En el momento que salían, fueron atacados por otros ninjas, entre ellos el chico de cabello castaño.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Ojalá bien

He actualizado por fin, lo que sí me quedó corto el capítulo, lo siento mucho por eso u.u

Por fin ha pasado algo entre ellos :D. Aunque no sé, lo leo y releo y no sé si los personajes me quedaron OoC en la escena sentimental xD. Realmente difícil saberlo para mí, ojalá den su opinión al respecto, lo agradecería mucho.

Por lo del closet, imagínense algo así como donde duerme Doraemon.

Quiero hacer una aclaración: El nombre de pila es Kaigara y el apellido Ögi, es que el capítulo anterior, olvidé que en el lugar de procedencia el apellido se pone primero.

Bueno, gracias de nuevo a los que leen y dejan review.

Xau!!

Kta


	6. ¡Shibö No Kösen!

Capítulo 6: ¡Shibö No Kösen

Capítulo 6: ¡Shibö No Kösen!

Había más de diez ninjas acechando a Naruto y a Sai. Eran comandados por aquel chico visto por el rubio, el día anterior. Por el ambiente que se respiraba, se avecinaba una gran batalla.

Todos estaban muy quietos, mirándose fijamente, en silencio, hasta que el Uzumaki habló:

- ¡Así que ustedes ayudan a ese tal Ögi Kaigara a asesinar gente, por sus terrenos! – Nadie contestó, solamente lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, cosa que lo molestó de sobremanera, lanzándose contra la multitud, realizando su Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

La distracción que esta situación provocó, hizo que los ninjas enemigos se esparcieran por el lugar para esconderse, y vaya que lo hacían bien

- ¡Salgan, cobardes! – Gritó Naruto

- Cállate, Naruto – dijo Sai tranquilamente – Ya sé dónde están – Dicho esto, sacó sus pergaminos y pincel y creó unas criaturas que, disimuladamente, salieron en direcciones distintas.

Muchos enemigos salieron de sus escondites, pero fueron atrapados por las criaturas de tinta, en cada árbol que había en los alrededores. Al final, después de todo, había resultado sencillo, pero eso, era exactamente lo que tenía a los dos ninjas preocupados.

Cuando de repente, una espesa niebla se apoderó del lugar, no era normal, con ésa por lo menos había un vestigio de visibilidad, pero ahora simplemente era la ceguedad más pura.

Se empezaron a oír risas estruendosas, el rubio infirió que venían de los árboles. Aquel sonido era realmente desagradable para el oído, como si fuera una burla pública, una humillación.

Sai tampoco tenía una idea muy clara de la situación, pensaba que, tal vez era un Genjutsu, pero al tratar de que desapareciera, no pasaba nada, entonces se dio cuenta que no era un ataque común, era desconocido, debía pensar cómo contrarrestarlo.

Pasó mucho tiempo con esas carcajadas monótonas y humillantes, que parecían la gran y última burla, como si ese sonido te quisiera hacer llorar amargamente. Tanto Sai como Naruto, empezaron a marearse, a sentirse confundidos y a tener un frío que calaba en los huesos.

En ese instante, miles de agujas de hielo se clavaron en los dos ninjas, sacándoles una gran cantidad de sangre, mientras escuchaban un susurro en su mente: 

- Waza: Köri No Funbetsu

Ino, recién estaba despertando, con un poco de molestia ósea, pero la verdad es que era una exageración. "Ya se habrán ido, bueno, entonces me iré a bañar, me vestiré y me pondré a entrenar" Habiendo, entonces, arreglado su itinerario de el día de hoy, la rubia fue al baño.

Luego de varios minutos, en los que había gastado en su producción personal, la chica fue por sus, ya queridos, sables. Cuando un viento congelante pasó por su espalda, causándole escalofríos

- Nos volvemos a ver, Yamanaka Ino – La aludida paró en seco, sorprendida

- Ö… ¿Ögi Kaigara?

- No, mi maestro no tendría por qué venir aquí – Contestó el que causaba aquel frío total, con un tono arrogante

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Demandó, poniéndose en posición de defensa

- Eiji, Hatsumoto Eiji – Se presentó, caminando hacia la chica, quien retrocedía al mismo ritmo de la caminata de su contrincante

- ¿¡Qué quieres!? – El nerviosismo se hizo presente en las emociones de Ino, haciéndola perder un poco de racionalidad, ya que recordaba que él la acercó a la muerte más de lo que ella podría haber imaginado - ¿¡Me vas a matar!?

- No, ahora mi señor quiere que vayas con él

- ¿Por qué?

- Shibö No Kösen

- ¡Jamás! – Gritó la Yamanaka, moviéndose rápidamente a la salida de la casa, pero, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la ceguedad misma.

Aún así, no le importo y salió del lugar, pero luego se arrepintió, sabía que no tendría muchas posibilidades con aquel muchacho, sobretodo en ese escenario. Le frustraba, demasiado, aparte que él era menor que ella, se notaba y aún así, no había posibilidades.

Una nebulosa mental, la cubrió por completo, haciéndola entrar en desespero, eran muchas cosas, que en su hogar, nunca hubiera vivido. Se encontraba sola, en un lugar sin visión, con un oponente fatal, que la quería raptar.

Extrañó su hogar, recordándolo más que nunca, a su querido equipo diez, a sus amigos, su familia… cuando la apoyaban en los tiempos duros "¡Vamos Ino, tú puedes!" rememoró. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero la tristeza pasaba a ser confianza, la que siempre demostraba, la que la haría ganar esta batalla.

- ¡Ven aquí, Eiji, no podrás contra mí! – Retó, con una sonrisa en su cara

El frío se hacía más duro, pero a la revitalizada rubia, no le afectaba. Parecía que ahora, todo empezaba a mejorar, sus ojos acostumbrados a la niebla, le permitían ver mejor, ya no sentía miedo a ese negro espeso.

En aquel momento, sintió un cuerpo rozar con su tobillo, miró hacia abajo y vio un bulto naranjo "¡Naruto!" Pensó alarmada, se agachó y tocó el hombro del Uzumaki y se dio cuenta que tenía muchas agujas de hielo clavadas y que tenía mucha sangre en su ropa. Le empezó a quitar cada rastro de hielo que tenía, no eran en puntos vitales "Quizás, sus Kage Bunshin lo protegieron, un poco".

Se olvidó que estaba a punto de combatir contra el Hatsumoto y empezó a buscar a los lados cercanos al rubio, para encontrar a Sai. Su búsqueda fue un éxito, pero el pelinegro se encontraba en condiciones muy graves, dejando un poco anonadada a la chica. Pero, la rabia vino en una ola muy grande, dentro de su corazón, ahora sí estaba decidida a matar a Eiji. Realizó su acción saca-agujas con el dibujante y juntó los cuerpos, dándoles algo de su chakra para que no murieran de inmediato y tener algo de tiempo extra.

Cuando una aguja de hielo, le rozó la mejilla, dándole aviso de que la batalla comenzaría ahora.

Eiji usaba su técnica de desaparición, pero Ino ya no caería tan fácil. De forma encubierta, se sacó unos de sus más largos cabellos y empezó a correr cerca de los árboles que estaban. El chico no entendía lo que hacía, pero pensó que era una forma de esquivar sus agujas invisibles, empezó a seguirla, lentamente.

La Yamanaka, observaba atenta, pero disimulada, sus cabellos atados a distintos lados del lugar, cuando sintió que uno se movió, conectó su chakra con él, inmovilizando a Eiji, que tomaba forma visible, con su pie enredado. La rubia sacó sus sables, mientras el chico ponía una cara de sorpresa e incomodidad.

- ¡Morirás ahora! – Cruzó las armas y su chakra se volvió violáceo - ¡Shibö No Kösen! – La luz destellada no podía ser más brillante, cegaba incluso más que la niebla. Ino estaba casi segura que lo conseguiría, ya veía el remolino de luz salir de ahí, cuando hizo un empuje a sus sables para que saliera y cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos, vio el mismo escenario que había antes de tratar se hacer su técnica, sólo que Eiji sonreía de forma burlona

- No sabes hacer la técnica ¿Verdad? – Ante ésa afirmación, Ino se sintió descubierta, pero no dijo nada – Entonces – Hizo una pausa, agachándose hacia la conexión de chakra – No te necesitamos para nada – Usando su chakra en contra del otro, rompió toda conexión, ante la vista desconcertada de la Yamanaka – Chakra contra chakra, se destruye ¿Lo recuerdas?

El Hatsumoto hizo unos sellos y mencionó unas palabras, que la chica no entendió para nada y llegaron ninjas desconocidos, que se abalanzaron contra ella, con el propósito fijo de atacarla. Ino sintió que mientras más se acercaban esos ninjas, más frío congelador hacía, cosa que la hacía temblar y concentrarse en la temperatura.

Empezó a usar el Kenjutsu que le había enseñado Sai y logró alejar a esos enemigos. Buscó con la mirada a Eiji, pero no lo veía, en ese momento miles de voces repetían insistentemente "Ino" Causando la confusión de la joven, que miraba a todos lados.

Rápidamente, todas esas voces, mezcladas con el cansancio que empezaba a sentir, le provocaron un terrible mareo, que la hizo caer de rodillas.

Por otra parte, el chico que manipulaba la técnica, se encontraba sentado en un árbol "Waza: Köri No Funbetsu o Técnica Especial: Juicio del Hielo, es imbatible" Pensaba, orgullosamente "Mezcla Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu. Esos ninjas desconocidos que usan la primera parte de la técnica (Taijutsu), son sólo las millones de agujas de hielo, cuando los atacas desaparecerán, luego de alejarse del oponente y éste pensará haberlos derrotado. La segunda parte (Genjutsu) hace una especie de ilusión, pero no exactamente, ya que no puede ser borrada, que marea al enemigo, le quita chakra y lo hace temblar del frío que provocan los ninjas. La última y fatal parte (Ninjutsu) es cuando los ninjas desconocidos, se desintegran en miles de agujas de hielo que pueden ser manejadas al antojo mío, hiriendo por completo al contrincante, sino es que lo mata, que es lo más probable".

Ino, se sintió aliviada cuando dejó de escuchar esas voces desagradables que la llamaban. Aún se sentía mareada y débil, quería, por momentos, flaquear, pero su determinación no se lo permitiría.

En un acto involuntario, miró hacia arriba y vio venir miles y miles de agujas de hielo "Son esas agujas, las mismas que estaban en el cuerpo de Naruto y Sai" Intentó correr, pero su cuerpo no le respondió y lo único que le quedaba era defenderse con los sables.

Lo hizo, pero de una forma casi patética, igual, varias agujas llegaron a su cuerpo, causándole un dolor macabro, gritó de agonía, como si su vida se fuera, pero ahora, sin vuelta atrás, ya no habría un Sai que la salvara.

Ella no sabía cómo podía seguir pensando, mientras una tras otra aguja se clavaba en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, el dolor era terrible, no lo podía soportar, cuando dejaron de llegar, realmente era un alivio, pero no compensaba para nada, lo que sentía en ese instante.

"¡Vamos Ino, tú puedes!" La Yamanaka se dio ánimos, recordando estas palabras, que generalmente le decían en los entrenamientos y en las mismas misiones, se acordó también de Sai y Naruto. Con sus últimos esfuerzos, gateó a los cuerpos fríos e inconscientes de sus amigos y los observó. Le dio rabia no poder ayudarlos, pero ya no podía más, había perdido mucha sangre y chakra.

- No puedo creer que esos sables tan poderosos hayan aceptado a alguien como tú – Eiji aparecía entre la niebla – Tan débil

Eso, llegó al corazón de la Yamanaka, se había prometido que nunca nadie la iba a considerar débil, no más, por eso ahora estaba aquí. Miró por última vez los cuerpos de sus amigos y se levantó pesadamente, como si estuviera poseída.

- No soy débil – Los sables de sus manos se volvieron negros, con el chakra morado. Eiji se movió lejos de la chica, pero él también había gastado mucha de su energía con su Waza: Köri No Funbetsu, también se sentía cansado, así que no podía usar una gran velocidad, por ende, no se alejaba lo bastante

- ¡Si lanzas ese ataque, lo más seguro es que mueras, ni siquiera tienes el chakra suficiente!

- No soy débil – Repitió como si de una grabación se tratase

Los sables formaron correctamente el remolino de chakra, que dado a un gran esfuerzo de la chica, salió un increíble ataque de luz morado que tenía aspecto de muy afilado, dirigido al Hatsumoto que le dio de lleno, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, totalmente herido, casi muerto.

Ino, ya sin energía, cayó inconsciente, mientras uno de los chicos, ya recuperado de sus heridas

- ¡Ino, Sai! – Naruto, gracias a los poderes del Kyuubi, se recuperó más rápidamente, pudiendo así, llevarse a sus amigos a casa, que no estaba demasiado lejos, para luego ir a pedir ayuda médica al centro de Kirigakure.

En el lugar de la batalla, Kaigara llegaba con su alumno, que se moría a cada minuto que pasaba. Pensó en el gran poder destructivo de Shibö No Kösen, le causó más interés tomar esa técnica, aunque convencer a la chica era el problema, ella tendría que indicarles cómo usar las armas y todos los detalles técnicos.

Aunque se había fijado que, a pesar de ser sables altamente demoledores, la portadora no sabía manejarlos, al menos no de forma experta, sino que tuvo que sufrir grandes cambios emocionales para ello, lo que les dejaba una ventaja para apoderarse del Shibö No Kösen y devolverlo a donde pertenece, a la familia Ögi.

"Simplemente hay que acorralar a la chica, su punto débil es su extrema capacidad emocional, que no debería tener, si es una buena ninja" Pensó Kaigara  
planeando una estrategia, para hacerse con la técnica "Aunque, Eiji todavía le puede ganar, ya que, aunque usó una de sus mejores técnicas, no es la más poderosa de sus habilidades. Seguramente después de esta derrota, no hablará en varios días" Se rió ante su idea "Con lo fácil que se frustra" Se apresuró más a su guarida, porque realmente, debía curar luego al Hatsumoto.

En Kirigakure, Naruto estaba en un hospital, lo habían vendado algunas de sus heridas, que ya no sangraban. Se encontraba altamente preocupado por sus amigos, no podía estar quieto, el nerviosismo era mayor. Estaba un poco enojado también, porque lo habían derrotado fácilmente "Esos ninjas eran extraños, de un momento a otro desaparecieron, después esas agujas de hielo raras. Era completamente anormal a una técnica común" Se tiró un poco los cabellos en señal de confusión, pensar tanto en eso, le estaba cansando.

- ¿Usted trajo a dos ninjas en estado crítico? – Preguntó una mujer de lentes, con cara de preocupación. Naruto en tanto, saltó a responder

- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo están?

- Bueno, a la señorita la pudimos estabilizar, pero aún está grave, ya que usó una energía que no tenía, para serle sincera. Su chakra está prácticamente extinto, por lo tanto, las veinticuatro horas siguientes son vitales

- ¿Y Sai?

- El chico, sigue muy mal, el hielo enfrió su cuerpo de una manera extrema y no se ha vuelto a temperar de forma artificial ni natural, es como un cuerpo rígido

- ¿Va a morir?

- Sino vuelve a su temperatura normal, probablemente muera, sus órganos vitales funcionan sólo a su treinta y dos por ciento, además, en esas agujas que usted mencionó al llegar, había un poco de paralizador – El Uzumaki miró sorprendido a la mujer, con razón se había sentido algo raro cuando cargaba a Sai e Ino – Bueno, nos queda esperar

- Gracias – El rubio pensó si debía comunicar esta situación a la villa, independientemente de todo. "No, mejor veamos cómo termina esto. Ellos se recuperarán, sí que lo harán" Naruto puso toda su fe en ello.

¡Hola!

Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero esto de entrar a clases en la mañana luego de tres años en la tarde xD, no he tenido mucho tiempo.

¡Maldición! Fanfiction está comiéndose algunos signos, tendrá hambre ¡Je!

Bueno, me costó demasiado este capítulo (y eso que quedó cortito), porque como sabrán, soy pésima narrando batallas, quizás me quedo algo rápida, no lo sé.  
Ojalá no los haya defraudado con el capítulo y que les guste mucho y dejen sus reviews, dándome sus puntos de vista.

Gracias por leer  
Kta


End file.
